


Wuji

by Leia_kuan



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, WangXian Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_kuan/pseuds/Leia_kuan
Summary: After 13 years of mourning, Wei Ying is finally his. Lan Zhan will stop at nothing to keep his family safe and whole. He cannot endure more loss, no he will not.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen, Jin GuangYao/Lan XiChen, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lan Huan|Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, Lan WangJi|Lan Zhan/Wei WuXian|Wei Ying, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian/Lan Xichen/Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian/Lan Xichen;
Comments: 111
Kudos: 395





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Started this short piece of fiction on a whim just to pass the time. Lord knows it's been a while since I last wrote any fanfiction, so please be kind. Comments are welcome, kudos too!!

The events that had occured at the temple haunted Lan Zhan's every waking moment. Wei Ying at Jin Guanyao's mercy. How easily Wei Ying's neck had swollen a deep red, a thin line of blood forming against the sharp edges of the string held against his neck, whilst Lan Zhan was unable to defend him. Pathetic, he mused. He could not allow such a situation to repeat itself.

Yes, Wei Ying was not utterly defenseless he surmised. His clever tricks and talismans had gotten him out of many a difficult situation but his strength was weak. One good blow and he could fall. Lan Zhan couldn't rest. His inner musings were cut short as the source of all his worries stirred next to him.

Golden eyes gazed into his lover's silver ones as they fluttered open, still heavy from sleep. "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...it surely isn't 5 yet, what could you possibly be thinking about at this time of night?" Wei Ying cocked an eyebrow at him and lifted his head slowly onto his arm as he turned his body towards his pensive lover.

"Seriously, what could be troubling you? Even the noble Hanguan-jun needs rest, no? Or maybe I need to think of more creative ways to tire you out?" Wei Ying's cherry red lips formed into a bright smile as his hand crept towards the edges of his lover's inner robe to undo one of the fastenings.

Lan Zhan's hand quickly came on top of his, halting his movements. "Mark your words," he said as he quickly pushed his lover onto his back and pinned his hands high above his head. "Lan er-gege!" Wei Wuxian wailed, "Please not so hard, have mercy on your husband! You had me twice last night...was that not enough?" 

Lan Zhan's mouth quickly descended on his lover, muffling his noises with deep, wet kisses. His hand shot to the side of the bed, to grab at his forehead ribbon, which he hastily tied around Wei Ying's wrists. He then proceeded to remove his sleeping robes, tossing them carelessly on to the floor. Restraint, huh he knew it not. Not when it came to Wei Ying. 

His mouth trailed downwards, down his chin and jaw, sucking bruises into Wei Ying's pale skin. "Er-gege, Er-gege, how cruel of you to torture your husband so! Disturbing my sleep with your never ending lust. But Er-gege how can I ever refuse you?" Lan Zhan's eyes darkened as Wei Ying splayed his legs open, putting himself on display.

Wei Ying whimpered as Lan Zhan's hands roughly descended on the fleshy mounds of his ass. "Gentle, gentle darling. I'm here, I will not refuse you, never. But gentler, mercy husband mercy...". He trailed off as two fingers were roughly pushed into him, prodding and pushing without pause. 

He gasped, as two fingers turned into three and his legs were raised above his shoulders. His mouth opened to scream but no sound escaped him as a tongue licked its way into his mouth, silencing any noise he might have made. Lan Zhan's cock prodded at his entrance almost teasingly. Wei Wuxian tilted his hips higher. For all his moaning and groaning, he treasured every moment when he and Lan Zhan became one. His lips curved into a grin as he felt Lan Zhan's cock breach him.

"Finally, now husband don't stop. You always feel so good inside, it feels like you're splitting me in two. What? Are you actually becoming harder? Mercy Er-gege, you don't have to be so harsh... yes there...how do you always know how to make me unravel? Ah I can never resist you...my legs can't seem to ever stay closed when I'm with you." 

Lan Zhan bit harshly into the side of his neck, his thrusts increasing in speed and becoming erratic. "Shameless," he muttered as he lifted his husband's hips up and down, like a ragdoll, chasing after his pleasure. Wei Ying moaned loudly and struggled against his restraints. He suddenly twisted his body to the side, and forcefully rolled them over.

"My turn," he gasped, rolling his hips relentlessly as he rode his husband. A beautific smile spread over his face, ecstacy curling in his veins. His cock, flushed a dark red, which had been painfully neglected from the beginning of their activities, twitched and spurted as he released over his husband's abdomen. Tired, sweaty and spent, he collapsed onto Lan Zhan's chest, muttering filth into his ear to urge him on. He giggled as his words served to drive Lan Zhan into a fervor.

Once they both regained their breath, Lan Zhan untied his husband's hands and brought his wrists to his lips. "Love Wei Ying. Cannot live without you." Wei Wuxian smiled and gently cradled Lan Zhan's face between his hands. "Ah..you are too much. Give your dear husband some warning, his fragile heart cannot handle this."

He then ran his hand across that perfect, flawless skin, his eyes never leaving his lover's golden orbs. "We should bathe," he said and proceeded to leave the bed, wincing as he moved due to the sharp pain in his lower back. Still he smiled lazily as he drew the water for his husband's bath. 

He turned to motion to his husband that the water was ready, but Lan Zhan had already left the bed and was putting on his robes, heading for the door of the Jingshi. Wei Wuxian shrugged, slightly miffed at his husband's dismissal. "Well this isn't going to go to waste, I'll bathe first then. Heaven knows I need to. So much of your seed is in places well....if I could get pregnant I would have by now", he laughed merrily. Lan Zhan's hands clenched into a fist, his eyes darkening once again with lust as he looked at his lover's golden body which was lowering itself into the warm water. "I will be back. I will bathe in the Cold Springs and meditate," he said briskly and left the Jingshi.


	2. Jealousy

Lan Zhan headed straight to the Cold Springs. The Cloud Recesses were still quiet, it was far too early for any of the disciples to be up at this hour, so he was sure to be undisturbed. To his surprise, as he drew nearer, he caught a glimpse of a pale back and long dark hair. Irritated beyond measure that he would be unable to bathe alone, he turned to leave, when a voice called out to him. 

“Wangji?”His brother’s gentle voice startled him. Xichen had been in seclusion for the past three months, ever since they had returned to Cloud Recesses. It had been clear that he was in no position to lead the sect, not after witnessing Jin Guangyao's betrayal. Huisang's devious manipulation having been brought to light, had been an added blow and had made him doubt his every move. 

Wei Ying, always a kind soul had attempted to reach out to Lan Xichen but Lan Wangji had stopped him, thinking that his brother needed his space. Secretly he had been somewhat jealous that Wei Ying’s attention had shifted to another man, albeit it being his brother. No matter what his lover’s intentions were, no matter how pure, he had spent thirteen years without him. He deserved all his attention and would not share him, not even with his brother.

He had been meaning to speak to his brother on his own but had been tied up with his sect duties and his duties as Chief Cultivator. Xichen had locked himself in the Hanshi and that had been that. Wangji had not seen any trace of him since.

Their uncle, Lan Qiren was most helpful in guiding Wangji and had taken on some of the sect duties himself but Wangji was conscious of his uncle’s age and was doing his utmost to juggle all his responsibilities on his own. Wei Ying helped in his own way. The Elders had soon realised that he was a brilliant teacher and was shaping the young disciples into decent cultivators. He often led them on night hunts or to the outskirts of Gusu to solve problems that were troubling the citizens. Needless to say, Wangji was proud of him even though his heart always felt like it was not complete whenever they were apart. 

Slowly he turned around to face his brother in the pool and an involuntary gasp escaped him. Upon first glance, it was immediately apparent, Xichen had lost weight, too much of it in fact. His face had shrunk and had a deathly sallow glow, almost as if he was unwell. Wangji was shocked and his heart clenched. He immediately felt guilty for not looking after his brother.

After all Xichen had been the only one to support him for the past thirteen years without Wei Ying. Xichen had defended him in front of the Elders, had supported Sizhui's adoption without comment or question. 

He deserved better from Wangji. He was not just his brother in blood, their bond was stronger than that he hoped. Wangji built his resolve. “Brother, may I join you?” A faint smile trembled on Xichen's lips and he waived aimlessly in Wangji's direction. Wangji hurriedly undressed and lowered himself into the pool, his mood lifted slightly as the cold water caressed his skin. 

“It is good to see you. How are you coping? How is your husband?” Xichen inquired, tired eyes staring at his brother. Wangji lowered his gaze and pointedly stared at the water. “He is well." 

Xichen's smile turned more genuine. "I am glad. You waited for him for so long. I am glad you finally have the happiness you deserve. Wei Wuxian always made you happy. How you have grown brother," he exclaimed wistfully.

"I’m sorry. I should have visited you,” Wangji muttered, his voice barely a whisper. A hand petted him gently on his shoulder. “You have been busy, and I…I am still not ready to face the world I think. Wangji, how did you do it?” His voice trailed off, and Xichen raised a trembling hand to his face, seemingly almost astonished and horrified to find tears trailing down his face. “I apologize, I should leave. You shouldn’t have to see me like this.” 

Gracefully, he left the springs, donning on his robes swiftly and disappearing silently in the night. Once again, Wangji was alone. He was flabbergasted. Between the two, he’d always assumed Xichen to be the stronger one. He’d never witnessed him broken down like this.

When their parents had passed, Xichen had cried even as he held him but had been so strong, so resolute even as a young child to move on, to be there for Wangji and to behave as a future sect leader should. Wangji shook his head, his heart troubled. Maybe Wei Ying would know what to do, or what to say. 

Not for the first time today, Wangji was at a loss at what to do. His husband, he needed him.


	3. Restraint

Wei Wuxian was sprawled out on the floor, his head hanging in his hands. Lan Zhan had been behaving most unlike himself lately, he thought to himself. Well, his husband was always quiet and saying that he was short with words was an understatement. However, Lan Zhan had been rougher with him almost desperately so. How he wished he could read that stoic, beautiful face. He’d thought he’d gotten better at reading his husband’s expressions but he had no clue what was going on and Lan Zhan wasn’t sharing. 

Wei Ying pouted, then proceeded to gnaw at his lower lip, lost in thought. It was times like these when he missed his Shijie, and her warm embrace. Yanli always knew when he was upset, always was prepared with her delicious lotus root and pork ribs soup, warming his heart and easing his mind. His thoughts then flew to Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling. 

It had been a while since he had written to the both of them. Wei Ying was determined not to let their relationship, which was still in its early awkward stages, crumble into nothing. No, no he was determined to make amends with Jiang Cheng. Hell, he knew that they would never be the same, their brotherly bond broken but perhaps not completely beyond repair. 

Jiang Cheng, for all his anger and hate towards Wei Wuxian had kept Chenqing. He had even rebuilt Lotus Pier and kept Wei Wuxian's room in prestine condition, all throughout the thirteen years of his death. His brother was not utterly lost to him. But it would take time until they would be able to be in the same room together and laugh and rough house like the brothers they had once been. Wei Ying was prepared though not to hold onto the past. He'd sacrificed too much, gave too much to hold anything against his brother. 

Jin Ling was a different story. His nephew reminded him so much of Jin Zixuan with his flair for the excessive and his vanity. And yet, there was something of Yanli there too, especially around Shizui. His temperament changed then when Shizui was present, he tried to act less haughty and was less prone to fits if things weren’t going exactly his way. Wei Ying smiled, Shizui brought the best out of everyone around him. He really was the best boy. Lan Zhan had raised him well. 

A meeting, maybe that was what was needed. All of them together for a short while. He rose gracelessly to the desk, and put pen to paper, writing invitations to Jiang Cheng and his nephew to visit the Cloud Recesses for a short while. His thoughts flew, who knows maybe they could organise a night hunt when they were here. Heavens knows he could use the exercise. Lan Zhan seemed unwilling to let him leave his sights for too long and was always a signal away, just in case something went wrong. Wei Ying sighed, wasn’t he the Yiling Patriarch? The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation as some had taken to call him? Then why was Lan Zhan so protective, so possessive? He wasn’t going to break so easily. 

Thinking of Lan Zhan then stirred up thoughts of their nightly endeavors, their everyday so to speak, and his loins stirred. Almost like he’d been called, his husband purposefully entered the Jingshi. “Wei Ying,” he said, his tone listless. Wei Ying was startled, this was serious. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Who do I have to kill?” Wei Ying exclaimed, rushing over to his husband, his hands flying over his robes, eyes darting all over him, checking for wounds. “Brother,” was all Lan Zhan said as he pulled Wei Ying to him and embraced him. “Oh…I see. Is big brother out of seclusion finally?” Wei Ying asked, gently caressing Lan Zhan's back. 

Lan Zhan shook his head and let out a harsh breath. “Brother is broken. I have never seen him like this. Wei Ying!” His voice cracked as he said his husband’s name with an unspoken plea. Wei Ying simply turned his head to face his husband head on and gathered his hands to his lips. “Perhaps, it’s time your brother had some visitors disturbing his seclusion. He’s had enough space anyway. All that time alone with your thoughts? Well that surely won’t do anyone any good! He needs company, of that I’m sure. They always said Lan Xichen was the more agreeable, the more sociable Lan, well I will do my best to bring big brother out again.” 

Lan Zhan’s lips turned upwards slightly and Wei Ying gasped. “That was a smile. I saw that. No no, Er-gege how could you? You know I can’t handle it when you smile! Tell me! No else will ever see you smile! Your smile, your laugh, your heart, body and soul, they are mine!” Wei Ying shouted taking no care to lower his voice, even though it was most probable that his voice would be overheard outside. He peppered Lan Zhan’s face all over with kisses and then with a jaunt wave, pushed him back slightly and left the Jingshi. It was ten a.m. after all, Wei Ying had lessons to give. 

Time passed swiftly and soon dusk fell. Wei Ying went to the back hill of the Recesses were his husband’s rabbits mingled peacefully. With a laugh, he quickly grabbed two of the fluffiest rabbits that had approached him, stuffed them into the side of his robes and headed towards the Hanshi. As he knocked on the door, he couldn’t help thinking of Lan Zhan’s earlier expression and he frowned minutely. Lan Xichen needed companionship, he reasoned, maybe the rabbits could serve as a good icebreaker. He was not prepared however for what he found, as Xichen opened the door slightly ajar. 

“Wei Wuxian,” Xichen said, “I’m not receiving visitors at the moment.” Xichen’s hand was edging the door shut but Wei Ying was too quick and slipped his foot inside. With a forced smile, Xichen politely opened the door and let him in.


	4. Fight or Flight

Lan Xichen was struggling to keep his smile on his face as his brother-in-law sauntered into his house with not as much as even a hello. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, sending a silent prayer to the heavens for patience. He was sure he’d need it. 

Wei Wuxian settled down on a mat on the floor and started to open his robes. Lan Xichen’s ears turned a bright red, and a rosy flush spread onto his cheeks. It was quite a sight, Wei Wuxian thought. He’d never truly entertained any thoughts about the elder Lan's beauty, his thoughts having always been focused on Lan Zhan. However, Lan Xichen’s reputation as the First Jade was truly well deserved he thought, as he stared shamelessly at him. 

Even though he looked rather unlike his usually immaculate self, he was still undeniably beautiful. The rosy tint brought attention to his high cheekbones and Wei Wuxian was surprised to feel a stirring in his nether regions for the second time that day. Living with Lan Zhan had truly made him crave for sexual intimacy. He’d just never expected to ever experience such thoughts in his brother-in-law’s presence. Maybe Lan Xichen looked enough like Lan Zhan that his body was getting confused. 

A cough brought him put of his inner musings. “Lan Er-gonzi, sit, sit with me. I mean well, if you want to. I shouldn’t need to order you to sit in your own home,” Wei Wuxian said, grinning widely. Xichen’s lips twitched despite himself. Wei Wuxian had a certain charm to him he supposed. He was loud and brash but certainly knew how to draw people to him, when he wanted to. He could see why his brother had been intrigued by him. 

He cleared his throat, “Wei Wuxian, what brings you to my home today? I am still in seclusion. Whilst your presence is not unwanted, you should not be here unless perhaps something urgent has come up?” Xichen trailed off, watching disbelievingly as Wuxian continued unfastening his robes. 

“Shameless…how could you possibly be so shameless? Stop, what are you doing? Wei Wuxian!” Lan Xichen exclaimed, turning his head towards the wall. He could feel his ears burning. What could Wei Wuxian possibly have in mind? Lan Xichen had never given him any inclination or did anything to provoke such a reaction from him, right? Besides, wasn’t he in love with his brother? If the various bruises on his neck and collarbones were any indication, his brother was definitely showering his husband with his passion. 

Wei Wuxian laughed and Lan Xichen involuntarily turned his head to look at him, his mouth falling open slightly. From his robes, Wuxian brought out two bunnies which he held out to Xichen. Xichen eyed him transfixed. Sunshine he thought. His laugh is like sunshine. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest as Wei Wuxian lifted himself onto his knees and placed one of the bunnies in his arms. 

“I thought you needed company,” he said with a winning smile. “And what a better way for me to come to you bringing bunnies. After all, if you don’t want them, you could always eat them.” He laughed loudly upon seeing the crease on Xichen’s forehead. “Oh Xichen-ge, you are too similar to your brother in this. He too makes the same expression whenever I talk about eating the rabbits for lunch! He then usually brings me lunch from an inn in Caiyi. Ah Lan Er-gege is truly perfect, spoiling me so!” 

Xichen once again raised his eyes to the ceiling. Wei Wuxian was being sweet in an annoying sort of way. The bunnies were not so terrible, he surmised as he petted away at the little furry animals that were trying their very best to borrow away inside his robes. “Thank you,” he said haltingly, “you are most kind.” 

Wei Wuxian blushed and raised his hands, gesturing widely. “No, no, Xichen-ge, I should have come sooner…but I...” He faltered, not knowing how to continue. Xichen couldn’t tear his gaze away from him even if he tried. “I just didn’t know if it was my place,” he said finally, his soulful eyes meeting Xichen’s own. 

Xichen was deeply moved. His brother had chosen well he thought. He stood up, careful not to dislodge the bunnies, which had made their way into his shoulders. “Tea,” he said. “Let’s have tea together.” 

Wei Wuxian shot him another one of his blindingly wide smiles and Xichen almost forgot himself. Hastily, he went into his small kitchen and started to warm the water. He felt like banging his head against the wall. Wei Wuxian would be the death of him, he thought. Or maybe Wangji if he ever knew the thoughts that were going through Xichen’s mind on his brother’s husband this very second. 

It was difficult. He’d been alone for three months. It was only natural that he’d latch on to the first person to show him kindness. Wei Wuxian’s red lips, his bright silver eyes and pale collarbones didn’t have anything to do with it. He then remembered the love bites that graced that slim neck and shuddered. How could Wangji even bear to let Wuxian out of his bed? If even he, his brother was having trouble restraining himself? Just a smile, he thought, that one smile and I was lost. 

A hand patted him gently on the back as he was moved to the side. “The water was boiling.” Wuxian told him, his silver eyes were still smiling. Xichen gulped and clenched his fists. He has led war councils, presided over clan meetings, has gone through such hardships, surely he will be able to restrain himself and control himself in the presence of that smile. 

Wei Wuxian served them both tea back in the seated area. He seemed relaxed, not giving any care to poise or posture. On the other hand, Xichen was stiff, and could barely bring himself to raise the cup to his lips. Yet as he sipped his cup in silence, listening to Wei Wuxian rambling aimlessly, his mind quietened and he felt more at ease than he had in months. 

Something must have shown on his face because Wei Wuxian’s eyes lit up, causing Xichen to experience heart palpitations. “Xichen-ge, permit me to come visit you tomorrow. I will leave the rabbits with you for company, they look happy nesting on you, anyway,” he said laughingly. “I will bring Chenqing tomorrow and maybe if you’ll permit it, I can play for you? I don’t have your talent but Wangji says I’m fairly adept.” 

Xichen smiled and this time it was Wei Wuxian’s turn to be stupified into silence. “Please,” was all he said, as he ushered Wei Wuxian to the door. Before he left, Xichen grabbed Wuxian’s hand and clasped it firmly. “Thank you.” With one long lasting look, he then closed the door. 

Wei Wuxian shrugged, his legs automatically taking him to the Jingshi as his mind was all a mess due to this encounter. Xichen didn’t seem broken to him. He was definitely quieter and more reserved but he could see that the spirit had not left him. No he thought, shaking bhis head decisively, the Lan brothers have suffered enough. He would not allow Lan Zhan to lose his brother and he will bring Xichen out of his seclusion if it was the last thing he could do. 

Inside the Hanshi Xichen proceeded to break a couple of Lan sect rules. It was nine p.m. yet he was wide awake. His hands crept towards the fastenings of his pants. In his mind's eye, he saw him. Wei Wuxian removing his outer robe, Wei Wuxian smiling, Wei Wuxian laughing.

Within seconds, his hands were stroking his fully erect cock, and he couldn’t even bring himself to feel any guilt or shame. His hand sped up as his mind raced and he indulged himself to think of the graceful curve of Wuxian’s neck, those silver, pretty, smiling eyes and those red lips stretched in a wide smile. “Wei Ying,” he gasped, as he came all over his fingers.


	5. The beauty underneath

Lan Zhan struggled to maintain his composure as he waited for his husband to come back to the Jingshi. He was eager to get his husband's opinion on his brother's condition. In the meantime, however, a voice in his head whispered that he should work. 

Disgruntled, he sat at his desk and forced himself to go through the multitude of mail addressed to his attention. Most of the letters were a waste of his time, petty niusances sent by other smaller sects. But all of this was important, he had to give all the sects equal attention, find diplomatic solutions to the various conflicts that arose from time to time even on the most ridiculous matters. Lan Zhan was resolute, he would not be like Wen Rouhan, a dictator, and nothing like Jin Guangyao, a power hungry official. 

His role was to bring justice and help the needy. To honor the promise he and Wei Ying had made over 19 years ago. At that very moment, Wei Ying burst through the door, his eyes wide finally settling upon his own.

"Lan Zhan," he cried, flinging himself towards him, "my darling, I missed you." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he brought up his hand to tease his husband's forehead ribbon. All thoughts of work fled from Lan Zhan's mind. 

His beautiful husband was in the process of climbing onto his lap. Sect affairs could bloody well wait. Lan Zhan grasped Wei Ying's hips, pulling him closer and fisted a hand roughly in his hair, bringing his head down to his own. 

Their lips met and Wei Ying sighed softly into his mouth. Every move, every sound his husband made incited Lan Zhan's desire. Wei Ying clung to his shoulders, tearing his lips away for a brief moment to gasp for air and moan loudly. 

Gorgeous, Lan Zhan thought. Wei Ying was always attractive, what with his swaying hips and pretty mouth, but no one but Lan Zhan saw him at his best. Here he was, gasping for air, his hips thrusting downwards, his hair released from the confines of his red forehead ribbon. He was a vision to behold.

"Mine, mine, mine," Lan Zhan growled as he kissed, licked and bit his way down Wei Ying's throat. Impatient hands tore his robes open and soon enough his hungry mouth descended on a pink nub. 

Wei Ying groaned out his name, shuddering at the sudden onslaught. Lan Zhan's deft fingers were playing with his left nipple, whilst his mouth feasted on his right. "Bed. Now. Lan Zhan." Wei Ying wailed as he was tossed harshly into the desk, his back meeting the cold wooden surface with a thump as papers fell carelessly onto the floor. 

"Bed not here. Come on Lan Zhan, we cannot break another desk!" Wei Ying screamed as he was once again picked up as if he weighed nothing as Lan Zhan swiftly walked towards their bed. Wei Ying used his position on top of Lan Zhan's back to lick at his left earlobe. Taking the love between his teeth, his clever tongue flicked at it, then he proceeded to blow softly on the lobe, relishing at the bright red flush that immediately appeared.

"What a thick face, you have Lan Er-gege! Your face never betrays your emotions, but your ears and ah well your cock do." 

He laughed as Lan Zhan pulled him off his shoulders and all but shoved him head first in the bed. His hips were raised and his pants were quickly removed, leaving him stark naked with his ass exposed in the air in front of his husband.

Wei Ying wiggled his ass teasingly, then yelped as two resounding smacks landed on his backside. Lan Zhan didn't stop there, hammering blows in quick succession, whilst his mouth kissed it's way down his back. A moaning mess, Wei Ying could only groan, expletives falling from his mouth.

Lan Zhan breathed harshly, Wei Ying's firm ass now a shocking dark red. Maybe he'd hit him a little too hard he thought. He brushed the thought quickly aside, any discomfort Wei Ying felt, Lan Zhan could quickly remove with his spiritual energy. 

"What are you waiting for? Take me husband! Why do you always torture me so." Spurred on by Wei Ying's words, Lan Zhan oiled himself up and spread his husband's cheeks wide. The tiny pink pucker called out to him and he couldn't resist. He descended onto it like a moth to a flame, his lips sucking and tongue flickering to open his husband's entrance.

Wei Ying screamed loudly then clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle his sounds. "Talismans," he gasped. "We didn't set up the silencing talismans around the Jingshi." Worry was flickering in his eyes. Whilst Wei Ying didn't care much about restraining himself from voicing his pleasure, they usually has set up talismans to prevent any of the noise from their nightly activities to reach the residents nearby. After all, the closest building to the Jingshi was the Hanshi and Wei Ying didn't particularly want Lan Xichen to know what he sounded like whilst in bed with his brother.

Lan Zhan's eyes narrowed with an almost feral gleam. He quickly turned his lover onto his back and kissed him soundly as he entered him. Wei Ying's screams as he was pounded relentlessly were muffled into Lan Zhan's mouth. "Close, Er-gege, I'm so close." Wei Ying's fingers made there way to Lan Zhan's face, caressing the sides of his face gently. Lan Zhan took his hands and pressed them to his heart that was rabbitting away.

"My heart, my soul, it's all yours," he whispered as he kissed his lover. His thrusts became gentler and the pace slowed down, becoming less urgent. Instead Lan Zhan buried himself into his lover with deep slow thrusts, his hands intertwined in Wei Ying's as they both slowly but surely found their release.

Wei Ying grinned once he regained his breath. "I'm exhausted," he said, his lips stretched in a wide grin. "Teaching the kids, writing to Jiang Cheng, speaking with your brother."

Lan Zhan turned his head towards his husband. "You wrote to Jiang Cheng?" he asked, a hint of surprise coloring his voice.

"Yes, to him and Jin Ling. I was planning to speak with you first but then decided why wait! I wrote to them to see if they could spare a few weeks to come visit. Maybe we could even go on a night hunt together. Jiang Cheng would like that...I think," Wei Ying trailed off.

"Mnn," Lan Zhan replied. He took a deep breath and asked, "How was brother?" 

Wei Ying smiled and pecked his husband's nose. "He'll be fine. I will visit him tomorrow. Maybe later this week, we could even go together. I'm sure he'd like that."

"Mnn," Lan Zhan said lost in thought. Wei Ying didn't seem to concerned. Perhaps his brother was not as lost as he'd thought. That idea brought him much comfort and he allowed a soft smile to grace his lips momentarily as he stared at his husband.

In that very moment Lan Zhan realized, no matter what the cost, he would be unable to live again without him.


	6. Resentment and Enlightenment

That night Lan Xichen knew no peace. The silence of the Cloud Recesses at night had been broken by shameless moans uttered seemingly without a care. Lan Xichen was glad his uncle’s quarters were at the other side of the town, had he been any closer to the Jingshi, the noises might have sent him into early qi deviation.

Unable to sleep and unwilling to take himself once again in hand, Xichen laid in his bed, an unwilling listener to his brother and his lover as they engaged in their seemingly frantic love making. Wangji was a skilled lover, Xichen thought somewhat resentfully, as Wei Wuxian’s moans grew louder and louder still. 

Well at least one of them was enjoying himself. Perhaps it was payback. Granted Xichen hadn’t paid much attention to Young Master Wei when he was a student. His memories of him had always been clouded with concern for his brother, whose longings had been apparent to him from the first night Wuxian had set foot in the Recesses.

His thoughts then turned to Jiang Cheng and Huaisang, who had been Wuxian’s friends and companions in their student days. A bitter smile crossed his face. So much time had passed, they had all been so innocent then. Jiang Cheng especially had been so much less sharp, his temper less quick to anger, his mouth not seemingly fixed in a permanent scowl. And Huaisang…. Xichen’s heart hardened. Huaisang had trailed behind his friends, an elegantly carved fan always in hand, all smiles and laughter, his only concern not to aggravate his older brother Mingjue.

Who could have known such desperation would lead Huaisang to such trickery. Xichen had felt like such a fool. In the years after Mingjue's passing, he had taken it upon himself to guide Huisang who had been beside himself with grief. He had watched as Huaisang retreated in the shadows, always hidden behind one of his fans, stammering those words, I don’t know, I don’t know. Lies, Xichen snarled, what a brilliant ploy he thought. All the Cultivation world had bought his act, hook line and sinker. And he Xichen had trusted Huisang till the end, till he raised his sword to stab that viper (his best friend once), Jin Guangyao, mercilessly in the chest, without hesitation.

Vipers, the lot of them. This was the world that he lived in. Sect politics, lies and manipulation all for a fleeting moment of power. A dog-eats-dog society, well he wanted no part in it. Wangji was more suited to the outside world, his stoicism and cool demeanor earned him no friends (no false ones either), but it did earn him respect mixed with a healthy dose of fear.

No more, Xichen thought. He’d learnt his lesson, he’d no longer trust so freely and he would guard his heart for now he knew what it felt like to be broken. And yet a voice at the back of his mind whispered, perhaps there was one person worthy of his affections. Xichen dismissed that thought immediately. Wei Wuxian was taken, by his brother no less. Xichen would have to set his eyes elsewhere and practice restraint, no matter how much he longed to take Wei Wuxian apart, especially now that he knew how he sounded. Oh Xichen could almost imagine it. Wangji was tall, yet Xichen was broader, he could engulf Wuxian. To have him beneath him, to put that clever mouth to good use, to have those silver eyes gaze upon him. Xichen burned with lust.

As his thoughts once again strayed to dangerous territories, Xichen strive to calm himself. Playing Liebling would sooth his mind and yet playing music at such a late hour was against the clan rules. Well, he surmised, if he played outside of the Recesses, no one needed to know. He had just the place in mind.


	7. Forsaken

Xichen grabbed Liebling and made his way to the doors of the Hanshi. As he pushed the door open, his eyes briefly rested on Shoyue, his spiritual sword. He had not wielded it since that accursed night. Xichen closed his eyes momentarily. He didn’t plan on straying too far from the Recesses but one could never be too careful. 

As his hand descended to grip the hilt of his sword, Xichen startled and hastily withdrew his hand. Not today he thought, not today.

Xichen made his way out of the Recesses, heading towards a hill he knew overlooked Caiyi town. The moon was high in the sky, the night air gave a brisk chill and all around him was bathed in the pale moon light. For the fourth time that day, Xichen smiled, his spirits lifting.

Having arrived at his destination, Xichen gracefully sat down in lotus position and raised Liebling to his lips. The sweet notes of Clarity rang sharp in the quiet night sky and Xichen’s chest rose and fell slowly, his soul soothed. 

A rustling noise soon disturbed his peace. The hairs at the back of his neck prickled and he could sense that he was being watched. Slowly, he spun round, only to come in view of a horde of zombies heading in his direction. Zombies or as Wuxian liked to call them puppets. They did not seem like they were being controlled, he thought, observing as they shuffled slowly towards him.

Their eyes he noticed were blank and unfocused and an inhuman glare of red. Xichen was confused, these creatures seemed different. Their eye color for one, all the zombies he’d encountered before had had black eyes. The black markings on their neck were also mysteriously absent. However, as they approached Xichen noticed in a slight daze, tiny raised markings all over their blank faces, almost as if their facial capillaries had risen irritatedly to the surface. 

Once again, Xichen raised Liebling to his lips. He could play Rest and hope for the best. He couldn’t hope to defeat all these creatures at once but maybe he could even the odds slightly. He played with utmost concentration. With each note, he took a step backwards. If he was too hasty and tried to flee, his senses warned him that it would be his undoing. 

His plan seemed to be working. The horde was thinking slightly and several of the creatures were stumbling and falling to the ground.

A loud cry sounded nearby. His eyes widened. It sounded familiar almost like Huisang, and yet, Xichen thought despairingly, what would Huisang be doing out of Qinghe and why would he venture out so late at night? 

The brief distraction was all it took, as one of the creatures came close enough to shove at him. Xichen almost yelped out loud in pain. He’d not been meditating and his spiritual energy was not currently at his best. His mind in turmoil, he put Liebling aside and used his upper body strength to fend off the incoming blows. 

Xichen was not the First Jade of Lan for nothing. Several of the creatures fell at his feet but more kept coming. Xichen struck out with all his might, kicking and occasionally shooting bolts of spiritual energy towards the zombies.

He didn’t know how long he could hold out. His reserves weren’t infinite. A blow made sharp contact with the side of his head, and Xichen’s legs gave out. He fell to his knees and bowed his head. His last thought before he lost consciousness was, well at least he was going out with a bang. This little scuffle was the most excitement he’d had in a while.


	8. Unlikely salvation

Xichen’s eyes fluttered slowly open as he struggled to ascertain his surroundings. White washed walls greeted him as well as a dense smell of herbs and incense. His nose twitched in sensitivity. The smell seemed to be dulling his senses somewhat.

“He’s awake,” he faintly registered his uncle’s voice say somewhere in the background. Wei Wuxian’s face swam before him, that sunshine smile spread all over his face, his eyes gazing at him in relief.

“You gave us quite a fright. For a moment it was rather touch and go. Thank the heavens Wen Ning found you when he did.” Wei Wuxian’s hand gently came down to pay his head before it was removed by Wangji.

He'd rather liked Wei Wuxian's hand in his hair, he thought. Xichen struggled to bring his thoughts back to the situation at hand. “Wen Ning?” Xichen questioned, his voice hoarse with disuse. He cleared his throat and inquired further, “How long was I unconscious? Where is Huaisang?” 

Wuxian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but Wangji startled them both by speaking first.  
“You have been here for over two weeks. Wen Ning and Shizui found you close to mother’s cottage.”  
“The elders have been feeding spiritual energy for days on end trying to bring you back,” Qiren gruffly interrupted. “Whilst it is good to see you awake, A-Huan, what happened? When did you leave your seclusion?” (The question on the tip of his lips, why didn’t you tell me or anyone? remained unasked.)

“Liebling? Where is it?” Xichen raised his upper body slowly on his elbows, his muscles crying out in pain and exhaustion. His qi levels were still alarmingly low, he noticed. He looked around him, but his flute was no where to be seen.

“First master,” Wen Ning approached the bed, hesitant. “Your flute was not next to you when we found you. Your robes were torn and it looked like you’d been beaten. However, there were no traces of footsteps or any clues for us to trace, that we might know who was responsible.”

Wei Wuxian spoke, his voice dripping with conviction. “He must have been carried and dropped by sword. It would explain the bruisings on his back!”   
Qiren scoffed, his hand stroking his white beard. “How could none of the guards have seen this! Ridiculous!” he exclaimed.

“A portal talisman,” Shizui's quiet voice offered. “Zewu Jun, how are you feeling?” his eyes pensive and worried.   
“Ah..our son is truly brilliant,” Wei Wuxian said teasingly. Lan Shizui only smiled at his father and turned once again to Xichen, scanning his face. Xichen was deeply touched by his nephew’s concern. Yes, they had raised him well. Shizui had all the makings of a great future Lan Sect leader if only the elders could get over themselves (and the fact that Shizui was not a true descendant of the Lan clan).

“Wangji,” Xichen looked at his brother, who stood unmoving at his bedside, his face void of emotion. But Xichen could read his brother like an open book, and knew him to be troubled by the situation.

“I was nowhere near mother’s cottage,” he said and proceeded to relate his version of events. At the mention of the creatures, Shizui’s face colored momentarily and Xichen immediately shot him a questioning glance.

“I’ve heard something similar to what you’re describing or rather, Jingyi has. They correspond often, him and Jin Ling. I know Jin Ling was hunting something that sounds awfully similar to what you’ve just described.” 

Wei Wuxian smirked at his son’s blush at the mere thought of his nephew. Shizui really couldn’t hide his feelings. He chuckled internally, perhaps if they spent more time together, a closer relationship could blossom, one perhaps which his son desired. Who knows, he thought? Jin Ling wasn’t bad looking and Shizui neither. They’d make a rather fetching couple and send a couple of sect leaders into early qi deviation whilst they’re at it. Who could have guessed so many of their family were cutsleeves? The future of their sects was damned though if the elders didn’t accept adoption. He couldn’t really see Jin Ling marrying a woman and fathering a child. Then again, he was still young, he mused. Time only could tell.

“That’s brilliant then. Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng should be coming to Gusu in the next few days. Maybe Jin Ling could shed some light on the situation.” Wei Wuxian clapped his hands in excitement.   
“What of Huaisang?” Xichen asked, his eyes pinned to the sheets. Wei Wuxian made an abortive gesture seemingly to grab his hand in support. “Perhaps, perhaps and don’t hate me for suggesting this…it might be worth inviting him to Gusu too?” Wuxian hurriedly tried to explain himself as five pairs of eyes bore down upon him. “I know, I know, thou shall not befriend the devil and all that, but, and hear me out,” he said pointedly looking at Lan Qiren who seemed ready to shout him down. 

“I truly believe Xichen-ge heard Huaisang's voice. There’s also the question of Liebling. If we don’t find it in Xichen’s quarters, someone must have taken it. Huaisang loves art and collecting items, who knows, maybe he took it? Better bring him here I say and question him. Let’s be wise about it though, we don’t want to shock the little devil. He might actually not be involved at all.” 

Xichen slowly nodded his head in approval. Wuxian’s words made sense. Once again he was struck by his brother-in-law’s charm and quick thinking. There was something about Wei Wuxian that he could not resist and his hands were itching to grab at him, lower him the bed and kiss him soundly. Something on his face must have registered his feelings to his brother, as Wangji's eyes widened slightly in shock, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Xichen closed his eyes. Not for the first time he thought, Wuxian will be the death of me.


	9. Family

Wei Wuxian beamed and flung himself towards Jin Ling, who immediately shrugged him off with a scowl. “Nephew!” Wei Ying yelled, “It’s been too long, hasn’t it Shizui?” At the mention of Shizui, Jin Ling spun round looking for Shizui, his ears aflame.

Wei Wuxian cackled, holding his sides with laughter. “He’s not actually here, although he did very much want to greet you. Your reaction though, that was well worth it." Jin Ling huffed annoyed and raised an eyebrow expectedly."Oh old man Qiren has him watching over some of the younger disciples as they transcribe the rules. All 3,000 of them! Whilst doing handstands no less! This place has become more even more restrictive. If it wasn’t for Lan Zhan…”

Despite himself, Jin Ling was amused, “What did they do?” Wei Wuxian waved his hand carelessly. “Nothing too bad, nothing I didn't do in my day," he grinned, flapping his hands excitedly. "You know how these fuddy duddies over react. They smuggled in some alcohol, but well, Lans and their liquor don’t really mix. Next thing I know, ten disciples were singing loudly and fighting playfully in the training grounds. Ha! I though Qiren would have a fit!” 

Jin Ling struggled to keep a straight face. Wei Wuxian had grown on him. He no longer held his parents' deaths against him and besides he was cool in a weird uncle sort of way. Not many could say their uncle was the Yiling Patriarch and was married to Hanguan-jun! Also an added bonus was that being close to Wei Wuxian made Shizui happy and Jin Ling didn’t want to upset him. If talking to his uncle made Shizui smile, that didn’t hurt anyone did it?

Or maybe it did hurt one person, his other uncle. Jin Ling didn’t really know what to think. The way they had left things at the temple still disturbed him. Jin Ling still believes they should have run after Wei Wuxian that day. But what’s done cannot be undone. He can only try and mediate between them, even though he didn’t think it was fair he was being put in this position. Maybe, one day they could both sit in the same room together and Jin Ling wouldn’t feel like the smallest argument would make Jiang Cheng unleash Zidian.

Wei Wuxian looked at his nephew, who seemed lost in thought. With his eyebrows drawn close and his lips slightly apart in an almost pout, he was strongly reminded of Yanli. That tugged at his heartstrings and without warning he quickly embraced his nephew, ruffled his hair and dragged him into the Cloud Recesses to find Sizhui.

In the medical wing, Xichen lay prone in his bed. A few days had passed and he was recovering. Qiren was reluctant to release him and visited him daily. So did Wei Wuxian, who upheld his early promise and played various melodies to him on Chenqing. But Wangji was absent. Xichen knew he was being avoided and he also knew it was his fault. 

Damn Wei Wuxian he thought. If he wasn’t so bloody attractive, he wouldn’t be in this mess with his brother. It was a good thing he was stuck in the medical wing and couldn’t bring himself to release or he’d probably be picturing Wei Wuxian’s face once again. Once was more than enough. Wangji could kill him for this.

Possessiveness was in their blood. Their father had locked their mother up, he couldn’t bear to be apart from her even when she’d brought him such disgrace. He saw that same fervor, that same intent in his brother’s eyes many years ago, when he’d confessed how he wanted to bring Wei Wuxian to Gusu and to keep him safe and away from prying eyes. Xichen swore to himself he wouldn’t fall in love. He couldn’t risk it.

Xichen had to speak to his brother. They were the twin Jades, always having each other’s backs. Having betrayed his brother’s trust, even through his lustful thoughts, Xichen needed them this situation resolved, now. His mind was made up. If Wangji didn’t want to come to him, he’d go to Wangji instead.


	10. Conflict

Wangji was easy enough to find. The back of the library had been recently converted into a makeshift study for the Head cultivator. A pile of open letters, scrolls and books were laid randomly on the desk. A tray of tea and food, still warm, lay untouched on a side table.

Wangji’s head was buried in a thick book, he was so concentrated, he didn’t even notice his brother approaching. “Wangji,” Xichen called out softly. Lan Zhan lowered the book slowly, meeting his brother’s gaze head on. 

Xichen had not expected the look of utmost animosity that flashed on his brother’s face. “Wangji,” he repeated, his voice cracked with emotion. “Nothing happened. Nothing will happen.”

Lan Zhan slammed his palm down on the desk, his whole figure radiating anger. “Why him?” he hissed, rising to full height.  
“Brother, calm down. Please, let us talk.” Xichen’s please fell on deaf ears as Lan Zhan strode out of the library and to the training grounds. Disciples scuttered hastily away. The furious look on Hanguang-jun's face and the hatred spilling from his eyes, was more than enough to turn their blood cold. 

Jingyi watched transfixed as Zewu Jun followed his brother, his normally pleasant face and gentle smile nowhere to be seen. In their place was a worried frown and he was biting at his lips. Jingyi was both astonished and confused. He hastily grabbed the arm of a fleeing disciple. “Call Lan Shizui and Senior Wei! Now! Something’s gone terribly wrong.” The disciple shook him off. “Ah, why do I have to everything myself? Seriously!” Jingyi complained as he rushed in the direction of the meditation halls.

Lan Zhan unsheathed Bichen, and held it in Xichen’s direction. “You didn’t answer me! Why him?” his voice was cold. Xichen shivered, he’d never expected it to get this far. “I don’t know,” he cried and collapsed to the ground at his brother’s feet.

“I won’t touch him. I will swear this to you.” Lan Zhan kicked out violently, and Xichen groaned as he fell to the ground. “Touch him? He’s mine, mine!” Bichen was pointed at his throat and Xichen closed his eyes. A single tear escaped him, running down his cheek.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian’s voice was shrill. “What in the heavens is going on?” A hand was offered to him. Xichen refused to take it, not wanting to enrage his brother further. Wei Wuxian huffed and tugged at his sleeves until he rose. Xichen kept his head bent. He couldn’t look at Wuxian. Wangji could very possibly kill him without any hesitation if he so much as glanced at him right now.

Luck was not on his side however. What Wuxian hated most was a lack of attention. Wuxian whined, and pleaded to his brother to withdraw his sword and explain. Unable to get through to his husband, Wei Wuxian turned to him, and cradled his face between his hands, brushing away the tracks of his tears. 

Xichen flinched and shut his eyes. “Ok, what’s going on? Why are you both at each other’s throats? Is it me?” Wuxian said carelessly, not quite realising the truth behind his statement. 

Xichen’s eyes blinked open, regret pouring from his body. “I didn’t mean to.” At the sound of his voice, Wangji snarled and lashed out like a wounded tiger. Wei Wuxian put himself in the middle trying to stop the fight but Wangji wasn’t quick enough and his fist met his husband’s side with a resounding oomph.

Sad silver eyes met Lan Zhan’s golden ones. “Now, now play nice husband." Lan Zhan stepped forward, spiritual energy at his fingertips and a sorry at the tip of his tongue. 

"Now, now there's no need for that. Will you stop? Let’s go somewhere and discuss this, like adults. No swords allowed,” Wuxian said tonelessly. Grabbing each of them by the hand, he headed towards the Jingshi but Lan Zhan gestured silently towards the Hanshi. Wei Wuxian shrugged. The location made no difference to him. But Xichen knew. Wangji did not want his brother in his home, in his rooms were he and his husband slept. 

Wei Wuxian flung the doors of the Hanshi wide open. Without looking back to see if both brothers were following him, he headed to the seating area, and sprawled down carelessly on one of the soft rugs. 

There was silence as the brothers sat on opposite sides, their bodies both facing Wei Wuxian. He in turn gazed at both of them, taking in their fine features. His husband’s beautiful face was etched with anger and displeasure and Wei Ying ached to make him smile again. His eyes fell then on Lan Xichen. Just as beautiful, he thought, and yet so sad. His heart stirred for the both of them.

“I was right then, wasn’t I? It’s me? You’re fighting over me?” he said haltingly, his tongue tripping over his words. Wei Wuxian wasn’t so shameless as to assume that he had captured the hearts of both Lans. Especially Lan Xichen. Granted they had interacted much more frequently in the last few days but still Wei Wuxian couldn’t understand why Xichen seemingly could not meet his eyes now. He was startled to find how much he relished having those eyes on him, almost as much as he enjoyed his husband’s. Well then he thought, he could make sure they all enjoy this. He just had to play his cards right.

“Mnn” Lan Zhan said softly and released a heavy sigh as Wei Ying clambored into his lap and hugged him close and tight. Lan Zhan shook in his arms and tilted his face towards his lover, his lips pursed outwards begging for a kiss. Wei Ying could not deny him. Soft, deep kisses were exchanged and Wei Ying then murmured something in Lan Zhan’s ear, too quiet for Lan Xichen’s sharp ears to overhear. From the corner of his eyes, Xichen could see Lan Zhan tightening his hold on Wei Wuxian’s hips, his knuckles white. Xichen couldn’t help but since in sympathy. No doubt Wei Wuxian would have a smattering of bruises on those finely shaped hips tomorrow.

Xichen shook his head and stated resolutely at the ground. This was his penance he thought. Penance for craving that what he couldn’t have yet so desperately wanted. A gentle kiss was suddenly placed on his forehead and his head shot upwards to meet Wei Wuxian’s silver eyes. They were so close, he could feel Wuxian’s breath fanning across his face.

His lips curved upwards slightly as they stared silently at each other. Wuxian must have liked whatever he saw in his eyes for the next thing he knew, a soft set of lips where on his own. Xichen couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. He was being tested he was sure and he would come out the victor.

Wuxian smacked his lips, then ran his tongue over his lips teasingly. “You taste different… you both look so familiar, yet your smell, your taste is so different.” Upon hearing those shameless words, Xichen’s control broke. 

He pushed his brother-in-law to the ground, digging his hands deep into Wuxian’s hair, untying his red ribbon. He watched transfixed as his inky, black hair cascaded in waves, framing his face. Wuxian smiled and Xichen’s breath caught in his throat. 

He ached to touch him, to grab hold of that sun-kissed skin and press his lips to the ray of light that was Wei Wuxian. Wuxian was beneath him finally and yet Xichen still had the presence of mind to register that his brother was still quite there, watching his every move.

Wei Wuxian let out a tinkling laugh. “Eyes on me darling,” he said and with a wink he removed Xichen’s ribbon from his forehead. It was then that the flood gates opened. Xichen’s soul left his body right there and then. He peppered Wuxian’s face with kisses, sucked at those cherry lips till they were red raw.

Wuxian’s moans inflamed him. He was so beautifully responsive, hands tugging on Xichen’s robes, deftly untying his belt. The moment Xichen’s robes were open, Wuxian descended on him, humming to himself. Xichen gasped recognising the melody as the one played to him by Wuxian just the other day. Maybe he thought wistfully, this is not just lust for Wuxian. Maybe he could have this, whatever this was, maybe just maybe.

All his thoughts flew out of his head as Wei Wuxian took him into his mouth. Xichen closed and reopened his eyes in disbelief. Wuxian’s mouth was stretched as he gagged on his cock. “See here, here you are both the same Er-gege,” Wuxian said to his husband as he wrapped a hand at the base of Xichen’s cock and licked his way up and down the shaft.

Wuxian’s free hand found his own and brought it to his head. “You can be rough with me you know. Heavens knows your brother always is.” Xichen shot a look at Wangji who was staring at his husband with equal measures of love, lust and loathing. It disgusted him, Xichen knew, to share his husband with his brother.

But Xichen found he could no longer stop himself. His hips started to thrust forward into Wuxian’s mouth. His hand caressed the side of Wuxian’s face, against those stretched cheekbones. He pulled him off him and took himself in hand. Wei Wuxian pouted coquettishly, licking his lips. Xichen was ravenous.


	11. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks to all for the kudos and the kind comments they are greatly appreciated. This is my first work after quite a number of years, so I'm still trying to figure out exactly how to lay out my thoughts on this story for you guys.
> 
> On a final note, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Probably was the most demanding chapter to write by far. My next update will probably be sometime in the weekend, so with that said, enjoy!

Wangji could not move. Wei Ying had slyly slipped a talisman from his robes and pressed it onto Wangji’s upper legs. He was immobile, powerless to do anything but watch the nightmare unfolding in front of him. His husband with his brother, both lost in their desire for each other.

And what made it worse, Wangji thought bitterly, was that it was not just lust. If that has been the case he could maybe bring himself to allow it. But it was more than that, there were feelings involved. And now he was forced to watch in silence as his brother shoved his tongue into his husband’s mouth, licking into his mouth.

Wangji wanted to scream yet no sound would escape him. Hot tears fell down is cheeks, yet he could not tear his gaze away from the lustful couple's intertwined bodies.

Wei Wuxian could feel Lan Zhan’s hungry and angry gaze on him. In his head, he knew he would regret this later on, but for the life of him, he could not bring himself to care. Lan Zhan had him, he owned him in heart, body and soul and yet, Wei Ying did not appreciate being under someone’s control. Not even Lan Zhan’s.

And well Xichen deserved a bit of happiness too, he mused. Wei Wuxian could give him some momentary bliss. There was enough of him to go around. Lan Zhan needed to learn how to share, he thought. He tilted his head to glance at his husband and was taken aback to see him in such a pitiful state.

His heart clenched and he flew out of Xichen’s arms and onto Wangji’s lap. “No, no, no tears. My heart cannot stand it.” Wei Ying peppered Lan Zhan’s face with kisses and licked away at the salty tracks.

“I would have you both, if you’d allow it?” he addressed the both of them. He almost laughed out loud at Xichen’s eager nod. Xichen was like a puppy, men were so easy to satisfy when it came to satiating their desires. His husband though needed more convincing. 

“One night, Er-gege? Could you not share me for one night?” Lan Zhan turned deaf ears to Wei Ying’s pleas and instead sought out his brother’s eyes. A-Huan it seemed could not decide who he should look at, his gaze kept flitting between both their faces. In his eyes Lan Zhan could see his desire for Wei Ying's touch, for his attention. He understood it.

“Do you really want this?” Lan Zhan spat out. Wei Ying nodded and removed the talisman allowing his husband to stand and tower over him. “I will not be gentle,” he stated, a hand sliding possessively around his neck.

“Husband, you never are.” Wei Ying gasped as Lan Zhan bit harshly at the side of his neck. He reached out blindly behind him, reaching for Xichen who was out of his grasp. “Xichen-ge,” he mewled. 

Xichen rose, utterly surprised by the sudden change of events. He was hurt somewhat that his feelings were not reciprocated. He should leave now before they take things further. And yet he could not stop himself from taking Wuxian’s hand and bringing it to his lips. 

“Bed. Both of you…take me to bed!” Wei Ying cried, his face flushed with desire, his cock prodding out of his robes. Lan Zhan lifted him into his arms and Xichen followed them to his bedroom. 

Lan Zhan tossed Wei Ying onto the bed. Wei Ying nosed at the pillows and sniffed loudly. “Ah, now I know what it is! Hyacinths!” he exclaimed. “Sandalwood and hyacinths, what a combination,” he smirked, his eyes glinting teasingly.

He motioned at both brothers to join him on the bed. For all of his husband’s possessive and decisive motions earlier, Wei Ying knew that he was in control. He had both Lans twisted under his little finger and gods didn’t that feel good. 

He proceeded to kiss his husband first, knowing his impatience. Xichen could probably wait, besides Wei Ying wanted to take his time. He’d never had anyone besides his husband, he’d make the most of this opportunity! 

Wei Ying pushed lightly at his husband, his deft fingers multitasking. With one hand he opened his husband’s robes and with the other he removed the reminder of Xichen’s clothing. Both Lans were bare before him, so now naturally it was his turn.

Wei Ying rose to his knees in the middle of the bed. He swayed his hips as he teased open his robes. He trailed a hand down from his neck to his chest, running his fingers against his sensitive nipples which were becoming firm with the attention they were receiving.

Both Lans could not take their eyes off of him. Wei Ying felt empowered, the power kick he got from this far greater than when he had wielded the Stygian Tiger Seal. Also there was no resentful energy involved here, his spirits were high and his thoughts clear. Wei Ying wanted this, badly.

Wei Ying licked his lips. "You are both such a sight. The top two masters of the Cultivation world and I get to enjoy you both!" No, we get to have you, Xichen thought. I get to enjoy you, Xichen mused as he raised his hands to caress Wei Ying's smooth golden thighs. 

Perfect, every part of him was utter perfection. Wei Ying yelped as Lan Zhan grabbed him firmly by the ankles, tugging him towards him. Wei Ying went to him willingly, his hands immediately reaching out to grab hold of his husband's shoulders. He then squeezed his husband's biceps appreciatively. 

That legendary upper body arm strength, Xichen should have it too, he surmised, and Wei Ying twisted his body to run a hand over Xichen's chiselled chest, his hands tracing a new path of discovery. He took him in, the broad swell of his shoulders, the unblemished pale skin, the dark golden eyes that were staring at him like he held all the answers in the world. 

Ah where to start, Wei Ying thought. His fingers flew faster than his brain and made their way to grasp each of the Lans erect cocks. Both of them were gifted in this area, both well endowed. Wei Ying felt his ass tremble in anticipation. He wanted to feel them both in him but he couldn't resist teasing a little first. 

"Even in this the Lans are blessed," as he pumped them steadily. He swiped at precum that was gathering on top and used it to lubricate his way down. The Hanshi was filled with the lewd noises of the slick movements of Wei Ying's hands and his filthy murmurings to them both. As he brought them both to the brink of ecstacy, he stopped and both brothers looked at him in desperation. 

"What? You couldn't think if would be that easy, did you? I hope you're planning to last for I have a long night planned for the both of you." He smirked and let out a delighted laugh in Xichen's direction, whose cock had pulsed and twitched at his words. 

Lan Zhan growled, eager to regain his husband's attention and tackled him on the bed. Roughly he turned him onto his front, and he shifted his attention to his brother, addressing him for the first time since this started. 

"Oil, Xichen do you have it?" Xichen nodded, slightly mortified as he reached underneath the side of the bed to bring out a rose scented balm. The jar was half empty. Both his brother and his lover looked at him and then back at the jar.

"I use it to soothe occasional muscle pains," Xichen colored as he tried to explain. "Yes, yes I know what muscle you were soothing," Wuxian teased. Lan Zhan gave the most uncharacteristic snort, fisted his hands in his husband's hair, tilting his head to the side, kissing him soundly as his fingers eased there way inside him. He prepared him quickly, eager to release his pent-up frustration inside his husband's waiting body.

Wei Ying groaned as Lan Zhan entered him and took him without mercy. He stifled his yells by biting onto the pillows beneath him. Soon his head was gently raised, and Wei Ying turned his wide eyes towards Xichen. Xichen grazed his lips, eagerly tracing every inch inside his mouth. Wei Ying was inflamed by his desire, the corners of his mouth lifting even as they exchanged kisses. 

Lan Zhan panted behind him, his thrusts becoming more violent. Wei Ying tilted his hips back and arched his back seductively. His husband's answering groan was most welcome. "Inside me Er-gege, you know I love it when I can feel you." Wei Wuxian's hand slipped down his chest to grab a hold of himself but Xichen stopped him. Xichen licked a stripe down his palm and placed his hand around Wei Wuxian's cock. For all his desires, Xichen had no idea what to do. He'd never lain with anyone before. It couldn't be too different than what he did with himself he thought.

He gently stroked, up and down Wei Wuxian's cock, relishing the blissful expression on his lover's face. He took his lips and bit softly at the lower lip. The twinge of pain shocked Wei Ying, his senses in overdrive and he tightened painfully around Lan Zhan's cock, driving him to release. 

Lan Zhan collapsed at the side of the bed and stroked his husband's side as he regained his breath. Wei Ying smiled radiantly at him, and Lan Zhan was speechless at his husband's ethereal beauty. No wonder his brother was unable to resist him. They were both only human after all.

"Your turn," Wei Wuxian said to Xichen curling a beckoning finger at him. Xichen mouthed at Wuxian's neck. "A-Huan, you may call me A-Huan." 

Wuxian grinned, " I never thought I'd be so familiar with the both of you. I'm truly the luckiest man on Earth. A-Huan," he breathed his name in Xichen's ear and trailed his lips down the sides of his face. Their eyes made contact, and Wuxian knew his lover needed him to take the reigns so to speak. And so he did, using some of the balm, he quickly slicked A-Huan's cock, guiding it to his swollen entrance. 

He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Xichen's own as he dropped himself down, taking him in fully. He rode him slowly, his hands intertwined in Xichen's own. It felt like they were making love he realized belatedly. Wuxian tossed his head back upon receiving a deep thrust. He sped up slightly, the slight twinge in his inner back at the motion meant that he would be feeling the repercussions of this encounter for the next few days.

Wei Ying laughed out loud. He was happy, awash with pleasure and on the brink of ecstacy. As he came down from his high, having felt Xichen also spend inside him, from the corner of his eye, he saw Wangji eyeing them. His husband no longer seemed angry or frustrated, he seemed almost concerned. Wuxian frowned but soon realised what had happened. 

A-Huan was crying.


	12. The fine line between love, passion and regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I just realized I have little to no self control and started typing this during my lunch break at work 😑  
> Enjoy!!

Jiang Cheng hated early mornings. By no means was he as late a riser as Wei Wuxian, but 7:30 a.m. was such an ungodly hour! It was early enough to make any man grumpy. What made him grumpier still, was the short trek ahead of him as he travelled to the Cloud Recesses. 

Receiving Wei Wuxian’s letter had been a surprise, whether it was a welcome one, that had yet to be determined. His lips curled into a slight snarl, his right hand locked in a death grip around Sandu, Zidian wrapped around his left wrist. 

Wei Wuxian wanted a family reunion. Jiang Cheng would give him one. In the past 13 years he’d both cursed his brother’s name out loud and cried it in his sleep. Having him back, not as the Yiling Patriarch and in Mo Xuanyu's body of all people, was confusing, but deep, deep down in his steel heart, Jiang Cheng was glad. His brother was the only family he had left. Well him and Jin Ling but Jin Ling was impossible to talk to even on the best of days. Teens and their hormones, he huffed.

Now he just had to come to terms that his brother is a cutsleeve and married to that reticent, cold statue that is Hanguang-jun.   
What Wuxian saw in him, Jiang Cheng would never know. But then again, even as teens they’d always been obsessed with each other. Jiang Cheng had just never thought the relationship was also physical. 

The way they had clutched at each other, their shameless confession with no care given to their surroundings…Jiang Cheng still had nightmares about that night. Thinking about Wei Wuxian in any sexual light was both physically and mentally repulsive to him.

Seriously, the only Lan who was worthy of his respect he thought, was Lan Xichen. Old man Qiren was too gruff and narrow minded, and Lan Sizhui, well he wasn’t truly a Lan by blood, now, was he? Probably that’s why the kid turned out so decent.

But Xichen… no, Zewu-jun, Jiang Cheng corrected himself, biting his lip, he reminded himself that even though they had the same social standing, they were not so familiar.

He'd interacted with Zewu-jun a couple of times at sect meetings, the man always unfailingly punctual, polite, gracious and willing to help. They hadn't spent much time alone. One of the Venerated Triad had always been around, stealing his attention. Especially Jin Guangyao, that worthless snake of a man had clung to Xichen like a child attached to his mother's bosom. Jiang Cheng had never liked him. 

Why couldn't Zewu-jun have chosen him instead as a sworn brother? At the time he'd rebuilt Lotus Pier on his own! Surely that had earned him some respect in Zewu-jun's eyes, right? Or maybe, he'd never noticed him at all. He was not Wei Wuxian after all. His accomplishments, no matter how grand had always been shadowed by his brother's larger than life presence. questions were futile to dwell further on, he thought, unwilling to harbor any further resentment against his brother.

In his mind, Jiang Cheng thought Wei Wuxian had chosen the wrong brother. Clearly, Zewu-jun was the superior Lan. He wasn’t the First Jade, the first bachelor on top of the Cultivation list for nothing. It was such a shame he had secluded himself, and yet he could understand why. That kind of betrayal, well it could kill a weaker man. 

He’d get through this though, Jiang Cheng was convinced of this. Little did he know that his big brother was in Zewu-jun's bed at that same moment.

A-Huan felt something wet roll down his face. He raised a tired hand to his face. Was he crying? He wasn’t sad at all, in fact he couldn’t be happier. Wei Wuxian was next to him, his brother was looking at him with concern, all traces of his previous animosity gone. So why couldn’t he stop crying? 

Wei Ying looked at his husband. For once he was speechless. He had no teasing quip to lighten the mood. He wasn’t that bad at sex right? Xichen had enjoyed himself, of that he was sure, the new scratches he had on his back were proof of that.

How could he comfort him? Should he leave him be. The heavy weight of what they’d just done fell heavy on his shoulders. Wei Wuxian had wanted sex, a night of unrestrained passion, a night were he was unshackled from the bonds of societal constraint, from his marriage even. He hadn’t stopped to think of A-Huan’s feelings or his husband’s. He’d been so sure that they’d collapse in one tired heap and laugh it out. Clearly, he was wrong, again. 

“Xichen,” Wangji called out to his brother. Their eyes met and uncaring of their lack of modesty, they embraced. Xichen buried his head in the crook of his brother’s neck and inhaled deeply. A soft hand he recognized immediately as Wei Wuxian’s, stroked his back. His other hand caressing his husband’s face. Xichen and Wei Wuxian’s thoughts were in synch, Lan Zhan was too, too good. 

Wei Ying felt himself fall deeper in love with his husband, something he hadn’t even thought possible. He tilted his head to capture his husband's lips in a soft kiss and closed his eyes. Something like satisfaction glimmered in Lan Zhan’s eyes, for a brief moment. His husband had never been lost to him.

His worries about his husband put to rest for the time being at least, Lan Zhan focused on his brother. Xichen needed him, he needed companionship, now more than ever.


	13. Sunshine on a cloudy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this!!! I might have let this get away from me somewhat....I swear there's a happy ending in sight, just bear with me a little longer....
> 
> N.b. Your comments, feedback means everything to me guys, so please leave a message and let me know what you think.

Lan Xichen was unable to fall asleep. Wei Wuxian was snoring gently next to him, his head on his brother’s chest. They’d rolled over next to each other at some point, their bodies immediately fitting so perfectly and naturally together. Xichen was hesitant to disturb them.

Yet, he couldn’t help himself from brushing Wei Wuxian’s soft black hair away from his face. His eyes traced over those sharp cheekbones and those gorgeous, full lips. What Wei Wuxian and his brother had given him tonight he would treasure for the rest of his life. 

He’d been so touchstarved, spending the last three months hidden away in Hanshi. He’d almost forgotten the sweet joy that came from a simple embrace. He’d always been a social person, seclusion was difficult for him for this reason. What he and Wei Wuxian had just shared, nothing could possibly compare. 

Would he be able to have him again? Barely a few hours had passed and yet he craved him. Was this how Lan Zhan felt every moment of their frenzied coupling? What was this madness? Xichen didn’t want to disappoint his brother again. No, he would know control.

One time should be enough. Lan Zhan had allowed it, albeit because he was forced to. He’d never been able to refuse Wei Wuxian, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. But Xichen was disgusted with himself and his inability even now to keep his feelings and his lust/love in check.

The Lan sect was renowned for its many principles, for their ability to exercise restraint. If only people knew how weak he was. The first Jade falling to his knees at the first sign of a sunshine smile. Xichen was worthless. Perfect it would have been better if Wen Ning hadn’t rescued him, if instead he’d just… Xichen closed his eyes. He missed Mingjue and his straightforwardness. And he missed A-Yao too, much more than he loathed him. When would this end, he thought despairingly. When would he be reunited with his brothers-in-arms once more?

Wei Wuxian shifted slightly in his sleep. He was normally a heavy sleeper but his instincts were telling him to wake up. With a low moan, his eyes blinked open. Xichen was getting dressed, clearly set on leaving the Hanshi.

Wei Wuxian was curious. Should he stop him or better yet follow him? The latter option seemed more intriguing to a mischievous soul like his own. He watched in silence as Xichen left the Hanshi barefooted and his hair untied, a rather rare, dishevelled appearance for the sect leader. After counting down to a minute, Wei Wuxian moved, hastily donning Lan Zhan’s inner robe, closing it tightly and dashed to follow Xichen as quiet as a mouse.

Xichen headed towards the back mountains of Cloud Recesses and trudged towards the rabbit valley, as he liked to call it. He needed something to smile about. 

Wei Wuxian watched, a smile splitting the lower half of his face as A-Huan settled down to pet the rabbits. He was greatly relieved by this turn of events. He’d had a sinking feeling that A-Huan would do something terrible, such as hurting himself. 

As he’d watched A-Huan sob uncontrollably on his bed, he’d been suddenly reminded of Qin Su, who had committed suicide in a fit of despair. Granted the circumstances were different but Xichen had been through so much, Wei Wuxian’s heart ached at the thought.

He couldn’t let something similar happen to A-Huan, not now, not ever. It would ruin Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian also didn’t want to lose his brother-in-law. He couldn’t let that happen, no matter what he had to give to make sure they all remained together. 

His mind set, Wei Wuxian approached him, humming a jaunty tune beneath his breath. A-Huan smiled softly at him. “You should be fast asleep,” he remarked. Wei Wuxian giggled. “So should you. Clearly, I didn’t tire you out? Didn’t I perform well for you, Gege?” He smirked at him.

Wei Wuxian was infuriating, Xichen thought. Why did he have to be so damn seductive? Even now he was damning him, causing him to break another Lan sect rule, by cursing (even though he hadn’t uttered it out loud, he’d thought it, and that counted). He’d speak to Lan Qiren he thought. They should include a new rule: Stay away from Wei Wuxian. 

Wuxian nudged his shoulder as he set down next to him. “Was it that bad? I was your first, right?” He grinned, and groped at Xichen’s biceps, which were clearly defined even under all those silk layers.

Xichen groaned out loud and pushed Wuxian harshly to the ground. He helped, but that smile didn’t fade from his lips. “Stop this,” Xichen hissed, lowering his head to press against Wuxian’s forehead. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. “Please, stop, stop pestering me. I can’t have you, so why do you tempt me? You belong to my brother, you damn me. Every time I look at you I sin. Stop! Just stop!” He pleaded, his voice increasing in pitch with every word leaving his mouth.

Wei Wuxian flinched sharply and turned his head away. He couldn’t say that he didn’t understand, for he knew all too well. This was his fault. He’d caused this and if he continued playing around he could force a rift between the brothers, something he wanted to avoid. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he do anything right?

“I’m sorry,” he whispered finally. “I just didn’t want you to be alone.” A hand smacked his face harshly and suddenly a pair of lips were on his, a deft tongue sliding its way into his mouth. A hand fisted at his robes, another snaked downwards to grab his legs and spread them wide apart. 

Wei Wuxian turned white. The sudden onslaught had taken him by surprise and he found he didn’t want any part of this. He struggled but Xichen was too strong. “Stop!” he yelled to no avail.

Xichen roughly turned him around, a hand held him down, pushing his head to the ground, and another lifted his robes, exposing him fully. He felt a sharp bite on his left buttock and Xichen’s hard cock rubbing at his entrance. 

He screamed as he was taken roughly and for once the tears that were raining down his face, during sex, were tears of pain and not pleasure. He was used like a ragdoll, Xichen’s thrusts becoming increasingly more violent. Wei Wuxian swore at that moment, Lan Zhan would never know about this. This was one secret he’d take to his grave. He’d brought this upon himself for riling A-Huan up. He’d noticed how broken, how unstable Xichen had seemed and still he pressed on.

Seeing that Wei Wuxian was no longer struggling, Xichen turned him round to face him, his hands groping him widely, stroking and caressing him. Despite himself, Wei Wuxian felt his body responding as the pain turned into pleasure, especially as Xichen tilted his hips unerringly to hit his sweet spot. His body betraying him, Wei Wuxian shut his eyes, unwilling to look A-Huan in the eye. This aggregated Xichen and he grabbed Wuxian by the chin, forcing his mouth open in a brutal kiss. 

Wei Wuxian's shoulders shook. His mouth opened to release one single pained scream. At the same time, he felt Xichen release within him and sag heavily on top of him.

Lips kissed away at the salty tracks of his tears and Wei Wuxian was hefted onto Xichen’s lap. He was still inside him, and was slowly but surely getting harder. “A-Huan,” Wei Wuxian forced himself to speak. “This, this isn’t you. You don’t mean this. Let me go. What if Lan Zhan wakes up..” he trailed off hoping that he’d said enough to get through to him.

Wei Wuxian reached out slowly to grasp Xichen’s hands and hold them in his own. Lowering his voice, he continued, “You’ll be okay. Just let me go. I won’t leave you alone. We can’t do this, let me go. Lan Zhan will wake up, let me go to him,” he repeated himself like a broken record.

As he spoke, Xichen stilled his movements. He was still rock hard inside him but he stayed still. He looked deep into Wei Wuxian's eyes. “I want to die,” he said, his tone listless. “I hate myself and I loathe what I’ve done to you, A-Ying,” Wei Wuxian shuddered on top of him at the use of his familial name falling from his lips. “Look what I’ve become.” 

Heartbroken, Wei Wuxian raised A-Huan’s hands to his bitten lips. “I hate myself too,” he said, embracing him whilst rolling his hips downwards. The situation was spiralling out of control. They were both lost in a sea of their own emotions, gasping in each other’s mouths, frantically chasing their release, when suddenly a stern voice behind them shouted out, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”


	14. Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final short update for today. More adventure and plot to come after this, I swear!!

Jiang Cheng had no inclination of staying over at an inn Caiyi town. Wei Wuxian had said he was welcome at Cloud Recesses at any time right? Well they’d best have prepared his accommodation beforehand, cause he was grumpy and exhausted after an entire day and night of travel. A frightful combination for someone with as short a temper as himself.

The Jade token Lan Wangji had given him some time after the events at the temple let him pass through the clan's outside barriers without raising any alarms. A senior disciple left his guard position and rushed to greet him, clearly recognising him. He bowed down before him three, four times as he greeted him, Jiang Cheng observed slightly amused. 

Getting bored of the display, Jiang Cheng waved him off after learning the location of his quarters for his stay. He was famished and he thought he’d sneak into the kitchens to make himself a little something before heading to bed. 

As he strolled silently through the Recesses, a shrill cry sounded through the night. He’d have ignored it if it weren’t for the fact that the voice sounded awfully familiar. He rushed to the sound of that voice, in his mind’s eye already imagining the worst, even though he couldn’t fathom what trouble his brother could get into with his husband around. But then again, if someone had a nose for trouble it was none other than Wei Wuxian.

As he stood at the top of the hill, he had a view of the valley below. He could clearly see two intertwined bodies, moving against each other. One of them was clearly his brother, even in though he was in Mo Xuanyu's body, his voice was eerily the same. And he was moaning. Jiang Cheng could see white robes embroidered with cloud patterns lying on the ground next to the couple. 

He'd never known a couple so shameless as to flaunt their intimacies out in the open. Anyone could pass by and see them. Jin Ling was here! What if he’d been the one to hear them! He was going to give them a piece of his mind if it’s the last thing he’d do!

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he called out. He looked away, lips curling in disgust as the couple scrambled away from each other and hastily donned their clothes. After some time, Wei Wuxian called out to him. 

“Jiang Cheng! I didn’t know you were arriving tonight!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, his face scarlet. Jiang Cheng had one long look at his brother’s bleeding bottom lip, the deep bruises adorning his brother’s neck and sighed loudly. Lan Wangji's back was to him though, a most disrespectful gesture from the esteemed Hanguang-jun, he thought. But perhaps, Lan Wangji was embarrassed? But then shouldn’t he have thought twice before doing his husband, his brother (his mind promptly reminded him), out in the open. He should have words with him for disgracing his brother so!

“I’m here now, aren’t I? Now tell me, have you both no shame? I thought the noble Hanguang-jun would have more decency than to couple out here in the open,” he snapped and Zidian let out a threatening spark.

Wei Wuxian choked out a ringing laugh, that sounded weirdly fake to his ears. “It was my fault, my fault. After 16 years and dying, I just want to enjoy myself. I love my husband. Who cares if we’re shameless? We’re married, it’s only natural that we sometimes get carried away!”

“What if A-Ling or one of the younger disciples passed by and saw you? What then?” Jiang Cheng felt his temper rising. The short hairs at the back of his neck prickled. Something about this situation didn’t quite sit with him right and Lan Wangji still hadn’t turned to face him.

“What’s wrong with him?” he pointed rudely in Lan Wangji’s direction. “Nothing, nothing,” Wuxian reassured him hurriedly. “He’s just embarrassed we got caught. Besides no one but me gets to see him like this. Don’t ask him to turn round, I won’t let you see him so! The mood is ruined now though! Take responsibility for ruining a perfectly good night! Go to bed and forget about this!” Wei Wuxian said a thoroughly put out look on his face.

Disgruntled and disgusted by his brother’s antics, Jiang Cheng started to walk away but not before giving them a final warning. “If I so much hear someone say anything about your shamelessness, you’re both going to get a much closer look at Zidian. And yes even your husband will get a taste! I don’t care that he’s the Chief Cultivator!”  
Wei Wuxian’s mocking laugh followed him.

Back in the valley, Xichen slowly turned around. His dark golden eyes full of unspoken anguish. Wei Wuxian embraced him, and pressed a kiss to his chest. At the same time, he inhaled the sweet smell of sandalwood. In their rush to get dressed, Xichen had put on his brother’s robe, mistaking it for his own. No wonder Jiang Cheng hadn’t recognized him. The fact that they looked so similar was extremely fortunate. Oh Lan Zhan, poor Lan Zhan! Wei Wuxian was tired of hurting him. He wanted nothing more to curl up in his beloved's arms. Lan Zhan may forgive him but nothing would wash away Wei Wuxian's sins and he would never be able to be at peace with himself.

He gulped. Jiang Cheng would have flayed the both of them alive had he found out. He looked at A-Huan. “That was too close!" He exclaimed. Lowering his voice, he continued, "This was the last time. No one can ever know about this, least of all your brother. No one, you hear me?” 

A-Huan nodded, and leant down to capture his lips for one final time. “I..." He started but stopped as Wei Wuxian pressed a hand to his mouth. “I already know. Don’t say it! Some things cannot be said. It cannot be, I’m sorry. I do love you A-Huan but your brother truly has my heart, my whole heart. I have betrayed our vows one time too many.” He kissed him softly on the cheek and gently pushed him one step back. “You can always come to me, for anything. For comfort, to talk, hug…anything but this.” With one final lingering glance, they parted, their hearts heavy. Their love was not meant to be. Not in this universe.


	15. The descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are mainly plot....brace yourselves. It's 8:48p.m. right now and I'm going to start Chapter 16. Wish me luck!!

Jin Ling was really trying not to explode. He was finally at Cloud Recesses, spending time with his closest friend and hopefully, if he ever manages to confess, they’d be something other than friends, and now his uncle was forcing him to spend his morning with Zewu-jun, Wei Wuxian, Hanguang-jun and Lan Qiren? Sounded like someone’s idea of a bad party. If it wasn’t for fear of Jiang Cheng actually carrying out his usual threat of breaking his legs, he wouldn’t have moved an inch. But instead there he was, seated at a table surrounded by his seniors.

The tension was palpable. Jiang Cheng was annoyed with Wei Wuxian and Hanguang-jun, that much was clear. About what, Jin Ling wasn’t too sure. Maybe his uncle was still holding on to his past grudges? Jin Ling's keen eyes moved across the table. Wei Wuxian was seated next to Hanguang-jun with Zewu-jun on the opposite side. None of them had acknowledged the other he realized. Something stank and it definitely wasn’t the incense. 

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Wen Ning. Jin Ling had been intimidated by him once, but now that Sizhui had reconnected with his uncle, he had related to him what a gentle soul, the infamous Ghost General actually possessed. Besides Wen Ning had more than held his own against the spirit of Nie Mingjue, that definitely earned him a healthy dose of liking and respect in Jin Ling's books.

“Nie Huaisang and a small party of his disciples have just arrived,” he announced. Lan Qiren broke the uncomfortable silence by standing up and immediately leaving the room, presumably to greet the Nie Sect leader and escort him personally to the meeting room.

Jiang Cheng tapped his finger repetitively against the table. Jin Ling scowled, the sharp noise his knuckles made against the table was grating to his ears.

It was Zewu-jun who surprisingly broke the silence addressing both Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling. He cordially saluted them both, and proceeded to make small talk with his uncle. Jin Ling took this time to observe the Lan brothers carefully.

Hanguang-jun was akin to a marble or an ice statue. His posture was perfect, not a hair out of place, his face stoic, and unreadable. Zewu-jun on the other hand seemed off. He was as well put together as his brother, if not even more so, and yet his facial muscles were relaxed. Despite this, whenever he smiled, which was too often, the light never seemed to reach his golden eyes. 

Wei Wuxian was also acting suspiciously, he thought. His uncle was shifting in his seat, his hands fidgety and kept looking at Hanguang-jun. Jin Ling shrugged. Adults and their inability to communicate he thought. Clearly, an argument had been had and the situation was still undeniably fresh.

“I didn’t know you’d decided to come out of seclusion,” he heard his uncle say. “I must add, I was truly pleased when I saw you. The Cultivation world needs its First Jade.” 

Zewu-jun bowed his head graciously accepting the comment and remained silent. Jiang Cheng's sharp eyes had caught a brief flutter of unhappiness in the elder Lan’s face and it made him falter. He looked to his brother questioningly but Wei Wuxian shook his head and shyed away from his gaze. Jiang Cheng didn’t like this one bit. He felt like giving them all a taste of Zidian might bring them to their senses.

The arrival of Nie Huaisang caused them all to stand up as they greeted the sect leader. Lan Wangji held Wei Wuxian by the hip as it looked like he was unsteady on his feet. Jiang Cheng thought he probably knew the reason why and shot Wangji a dirty look. As he expected, he didn’t get any reaction in return.

He was distracted by Huaisang calling him, ”Jiang-xiong!” A small, delicate hand softly petted at his arm sleeve. He turned to Huaisang who hid his beaming smile behind one of his elegantly crafted fans. With a small huff, he caught Huisang who had thrown himself into Jiang Cheng’s arms. Awkwardly, Jiang Cheng patted him on the back, very much aware of the three sets of confused and shocked eyes that were on them both.

It was somewhat hard to explain. He’d never had the closest relationship with Huaisang as a student, the other preferring his brother’s company to his own. Eventually, due their circumstances, as they’d both had to fall into their roles of leaders of their respective sects, they’d initially had a better understanding of each other. They had much in common with both of them becoming aware of how difficult and how heavy the burden of running a sect at such a young age actually could be. 

They’d lost touch somewhat as Huaisang had clung to Zewu-jun for help and then proceeded to take on the role of the Headshaker to the best of his ability. At the time, Jiang Cheng had thought of him as a coward and had frankly thought that if Mingjue could see his brother, he’d probably be rolling in his grave. 

Once the events at the temple had passed however, they’d regained their connection. Letters flew from Lotus Pier to the Unclean Realm on a frequent basis. Jiang Cheng had become very much aware that Huaisang was someone he wanted to keep extremely close and under a very watchful eye. He wasn’t dangerous, but he could be, if the situation called for it. Whilst his Cultivation levels were not so high, he’d more than gained his respect, by proving his deviousness and his ability to manipulate events to his advantage. Even more importantly, Huaisang had indirectly brought back his brother from the dead, and that was something even though he’d never say it, that he’d always be thankful for.

“How’s Chen Biyu?” Jiang Cheng inquired after Huisang’s new wife. He’d recently received news of his elopement to a woman from a relatively small sect, who he’d wedded in secret apparently after a few months of courtship. The affair had been quite scandalous but from Huaisang's letters he’d gathered that the newly weds were nauseatingly in love and that tickled his secretly romantic heart.

Huaisang had earned himself some happiness. Sure he’d done some despicable things, but really and truly which one of them could look at their own reflection and consider their hands clean? He did what he did to avenge his brother and to expose the villainous snake that had been hidden in their midst all this time.

“Should I tell you? Yes, yes I think I shall! She’s carrying my child!” Huaisang exclaimed. “We only found out a few days ago, and we were planning on keeping mum to announce this at the next sect conference, but fuck it!” Huaisang swore, his voice rising in pitch.

His excitement and obvious satisfaction at becoming a father was felt throughout the room. Even Lan Qiren's lips had twitched in the semblance of a smile. Zewu-jun’s soft voice was then heard, “Da-Ge would have been proud of you.” He then inclined his head and swept out of the room, his face uncharacteristically blank and unfocused.

Jiang Cheng had turned to raise an eyebrow at Lan Wangji and caught sight of the abortive move his brother had made in Zewu-jun’s direction. Lan Wangji was instead gazing at Wei Wuxian an anguished look on his face. And now they’re staring sadly at each other. Great, just great, he sighed exasperated. He was never going to get to the bottom of this unless someone spoke.

Huaisang spoke instead, "Esteemed Hanguang-jun, may this humble disciple suggest you check on your brother? He doesn't look well." Wei Wuxian shot him a grateful smile and whilst brushing his husband's hand against his lips, they exchanged a significant look.

With a slow nod, Lan Wangji also left the room and immediately the atmosphere in the room felt lighter.


	16. A dance with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update tonight. Hope you enjoy! Plans are being set in motion

No sooner had the door closed shut, then Huaisang clapped his hands. “So Wei-xiong, how’s married life treating you?” Wei Wuxian laughed shortly and tried to change the subject. Jiang Cheng scowled. He’d been so sure he was about to get an earful about how amazing Lan Wangji was and probably some unnecessary details about their private life he definitely didn’t want to know about (especially after last night). Instead, Wei Wuxian was willingly avoiding the topic, refusing to speak about his husband who he had been and still was by all indications, heads over heels in love with? He scowled at his brother, ready to raise the issue with him, when Lan Sizhui gave a delicate cough to garner everyone’s attention as he entered the room.

Wei Wuxian smiled faintly at his son, who immediately took Lan Wangji’s vacant seat. “Father, have you told them yet about uncle?” Wei Wuxian ruffled his son’s hair, almost absent mindedly. 

“Hmm?” he murmured, lost in thought. Jiang Cheng, all void of politeness, snapped his fingers at him sharply. “Spit it out. What’s going on?”  
“A-Hu.. I’ve been visiting Xichen-ge whilst he was in seclusion.” Wei Wuxian rested his head on his arm, hiding his face from full view. He then proceeded to relate the events of the last few weeks, from Xichen’s stony silence to the attack by the strange puppets and the disappearance of Liebling. He then heaved a deep breath. “We’ve all been a bit on edge, I guess. Lan Zhan worries for his brother and Xichen-ge is behaving so strangely. Mix that with the threat of these new puppets and it’s been a hell of a couple of days,” Wuxian fell silent not knowing what else to add.

Jin Ling looked at Jiang Cheng, those puppets were somewhat similar to ones he’d encountered in a night hunt in the Jin territory. Had some made their way to Gusu? And how had no one else reported this. It was strange indeed. 

“Did you find any traces of the puppets? Where they were heading or maybe someone in the village nearby reported something?” Wei Wuxian shook his head wearily in response. 

“Wen Ning and I went to the hill Zewu-jun had been on. We found traces of a fight but not footprints or markings to track. The fight scene was well preserved but had uncle not described what had attacked him, we’d be none the wiser,” Lan Sizhui added. 

“So someone is messing with Demonic Cultivation again. It hasn’t even been three months, can’t they let us rebuild in peace?” Huaisang wailed plaintively.

“And what of Liebling?” Jiang Cheng questioned. Wei Wuxian shrugged but his eyes were fixed on Huaisang, trying to spot even the most minute reaction. 

“Can anyone use it? It’s Zewu-jun’s spiritual tool, is it not? Why would anyone think it would respond to them?” Jin Ling remarked. Wei Wuxian smiled at his nephew, proud of his nephew’s train of thought.

Surprisingly Huaisang answered, “They might not necessarily have taken it to use it,” he said pensively. Jiang Cheng frowned at him and gestured for him to continue. “Well, spiritual tools if used often enough carry traces of the holder’s spirit. Maybe whoever did this was after the spirit and not the tool itself,” he explained.

“Zewu-jun is very powerful. His spirit might come in handy for a number of reasons,” Jiang Cheng was warming up the idea.   
“Poor A-Huan,” Wei Wuxian muttered under his breath. “Huaisang, I know Xichen-ge has been avoiding you, but your help and insight on this would be appreciated and rewarded.” Wei Wuxian looked at him pleadingly. “What’s happening right now is the last thing he needs! He’s so lost, you haven’t seen him. He doesn’t deserve this.”

Huaisang rapped his fan twice against the side of the table. “Regaining his trust will be reward enough,” he said with conviction. Wei Wuxian let out his first genuine smile since the meeting had started. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

Inside the Hanshi, Xichen was pacing circles around his brother, who was looking at him like he’d grown a new head. “Married and a pregnant wife, and he flaunts all this in my face. I can’t be angry, I can’t be sad. Wangji I don’t know what to feel. I don’t know!”

He was struggling to breathe normally, gasping for air, face slowly turning purple. With one sharp blow, Lan Wangji struck his brother sharply on his temple, knocking him out cold. He carried him to the bed, and laid him down gently. He set talismans around the bed to keep him under. He’d need Wei Ying’s help for this to work. His brother was too strong to keep unconscious by normal talismans. Maybe his husband knew what to do or had an idea.

Uncannily, Wei Ying was watching him from the door, his eyes curious. “Brother is not brother,” Lan Zhan simply said. His husband’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief. “You think he’s cursed?”

“Mnn..” Lan Zhan nodded, transmitting spiritual energy to his brother. “This will keep the curse from spreading,” he said simply. “It’s the only painless solution I can think of.” 

Wei Wuxian shuddered but nodded. “We can keep vigil together, if you want.”  
Lan Zhan looked at him. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. Wei Ying’s heart caught in his throat. The agony in his husband’s eyes was too much for him to bear and yet he couldn’t look away.

“I know.”


	17. Stuck between heaven and hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere. I was writing this chapter whilst speaking to my best friend, a newbie to the fandom, but who is supporting me as I try to write something that is slowly starting to feel more like a story. So thanks love! I will work on the family structure for you!! 
> 
> Thank you again readers for kudos and comments!! Seriously didn't expect so much love! The last time I wrote fanfiction I was 15. It's been 10 years 😂😂

“I know you care for him. And I know he feels for you. What I don’t know is the depth of your feelings for him.” Lan Zhan stared at his husband, his face open and receptive. 

Wei Ying shuddered as he looked at him. He cursed himself out loud. Not for the first time he felt regret. Lan Zhan was too good, too good for this world. He had hurt his husband deeply and still Lan Zhan was willing to listen to him. He took a deep breath and started to ramble, voicing all his thoughts out loud, thoughts and feelings he’d buried deep for the past few weeks.

“It’s not love, at least not for me. My heart remains yours.” Wei Ying stepped closer to him and took his hands in his own. “But, I felt it, I felt his need, his desire, his lust and budding love, like it was my own. But first there was pain. That’s what started it all. The resentment within him, the pain he feels. You don’t understand, his heart, his soul it was bleeding. It still is. And I can feel it, I can feel all of it.” He trailed off, and grasped his husband’s hands even tighter in his own. 

“I thought if I could give him something. Something he wanted, even if it was me, just for a short while, to make him smile, to make you smile again. It thought it would be worth it. You never said but I watched you walk past the Hanshi every day, struggling to approach him and ask him to leave his seclusion. You didn’t want me to annoy him either, until you finally asked me to help.   
And it upset me too for some reason, your possessiveness. But I don't know how to explain. One minute I love that you can't bear to let me go or be near another and another minute I hate it and want to tease you so. How can I explain? I don't even know myself!" His shoulders shook and his voice trembled but still he continued. 

"We spent time together, at first there was nothing. But inside the Hanshi, I could sense it all. His resentment, his anger, such anger he held towards the past. I knew if he held on to it, it could have killed him. I just wanted to make things better for you both.” 

He shook his head and resumed his rant, his voice shaking slightly.  
“I regret it you know. Last night I lost myself. I don't know what came over me. I felt so heady, so high with power. I felt as though I could control you. Control you!" He let out a sad laugh. "What a sad joke! I can't even control myself! I wanted you to be there with me. I wouldn’t have been able to get through it the first time without you. I didn’t think, I’m sorry. I just, he felt so deeply and I wondered so. He feels and looks just like you. When I closed my eyes, if it wasn't for his anger, I could bring myself to imagine it was you. He burns and for a short while, when we were one, all of us together on this very bed, I felt him whole yesterday, his mind quiet, the resentment ebbing away and flowing into me.”

Lan Zhan was silent, too silent. He knew he should say something, push Wei Ying away or perhaps bring him closer and reassure him that he still loved him, but he couldn’t bring himself to touch his husband at that moment. He understood part of what Wei Ying had said somewhat, he knew his husband could sense resentment, and the stronger it was the more he was drawn to it like a drug and yet, he was hung up over the emotional and physical intimacy of it all.

“I could release you, if you wanted.” He said finally. He watched as Wei Ying’s eyes widened with horror. “If you wanted him again, you’d be able to have him. But you cannot be bound to me. It is your choice. If you are mine, you are only mine, all of you is mine, and I will not share you not even with him, not ever again.”

Wei Ying fell to his knees, prostrating himself in front of him. Lan Zhan’s heart broke at the sight but still he could not comfort him. “Only you, it’s only ever been you. Sixteen years you waited for me! Do you want me to leave? You’ll have to release me! I don’t want to be anywhere else but with you. Always, now and forever.” He begged, his voice chock-full of heartfelt emotion. 

Lan Zhan could feel the truth behind his words and yet the yellow eyed demon of jealousy inside him raised its head once again. “The first time,” he repeated softly. 

They were distracted by Lan Xichen shifting slightly in his bed. With a sniff, Wei Ying raised his arm and ropes restrained Lan Xichen to the bed. He then placed more talismans around the room, some for restraint, some to hone healing and peaceful energy. Once finished, he tugged Lan Zhan out of the room, taking care to grab him by the sleeves. He knew he didn’t deserve to touch him, he’d sullied him enough.

“We will speak more later,” Lan Zhan grasped his husband by the back of the neck. Though it pained him greatly to do so, he kissed him. In that one kiss, he poured his love, his jealousy and his hate. Wei Ying moaned softly in his mouth, then bowed his head before him. “I do not deserve you,” he said, “Xichen was right you know, about me. I am your worst mistake.” 

Lan Zhan shook him off and walked away, his heart still heavy and full of unresolved tension. Just a few weeks ago he’d thought he’d have to find a way to protect and save Wei Ying from enemies outside their borders, he’d never thought he’d have to save Wei Ying from Wei Ying. He'd always been a wild spirit, that's what had drawn him to him in the first place. Maybe wild spirits weren't meant to be tied down.

Jiang Cheng and Huaisang walked slowly towards the back of the Recesses, to the hill where Xichen had been attacked. It was just as Shizui had said. The grass was disturbed, there were frayed edges of torn robes stuck to a hedge, drops of blood on the ground, but no footsteps, no trace of the puppets. 

It was most disconcerting, and yet Jiang Cheng felt alive. As much as he hated the mystery of it all, he relished a challenge, and this one way he could prove himself. An attempt at the impossible, at solving a situation that could perhaps bring him closer to Zewu-jun.

Huaisang was complaining next to him. “I don’t understand why we personally had to come to deal with this! Didn’t Lan Shizui and Wen Ning already comb over this site. What do you think we’ll find that they didn’t?” 

“Oh shut up!” Jiang Cheng hissed. “You were so eager back there to help! So stop your grumbling, use that ridiculously wonderful mind of yours and help me! They must have missed something! We just need to look.” 

At his words, Huaisang grunted and fanned himself but quietened down as he too observing the scene around him. Some time passed, when suddenly he yelled out loud. “Aha! The blood! Zewu-jun’s blood! It’s fresh!” Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyebrows, not understanding. Then suddenly it was as if a light had been lit in his head. Weeks had passed since Zewu-jun’s incident and yet the blood was still fresh. He scrambled to dig into the ground beneath him. Next to him, Huaisang was doing the same. Surprisingly, he wasn’t complaining about getting his hands and silk robes dirty, he thought, stifling a laugh. 

His hand struck gold, as the back of his hand hit against fabric. He continued to dig, faster and faster, Huaisang joining him. A silk sheet, embroidered with the elegant symbols of the Gusu Lan sect was uncovered. Though it was covered in dirt, Jiang Cheng could sense the protection wards spelled on to the sheet, as well as other wards less easily defined. 

“Preservation spell, do you think?” Huaisang commented. His fingers brushed the fabric thoughtfully. “It’s a very fine material. The silk woven into the sheet is of the highest quality, I can recognize that much. Must have belonged to someone quite wealthy.” 

“This doesn’t help! Why preserve the scene? Who does this belong to? Someone in Gusu? They’re all quite well off there, aren’t they? What were they trying to accomplish by doing this? This solved nothing! I have have more questions! I want answers damnit!”

Huaisang laughed out loud. The look of utmost frustration on his friend's face, brought out the strangest desire to tease him. “Calm down, calm down. Between the two of us, we’ll figure it out, won’t we?”

A cold voice sounded nearby, “I too will join you.” Both of them turned to face the Head Cultivator. Lan Wangji nodded to them both. He looked rather tired, Jiang Cheng observed. And sad too. Jiang Cheng brushed away his thoughts. He’d be sad too if his brother was attacked by an unknown force. He’d known that feeling all too well. “How is Zewu-jun?” he asked abruptly.

“Brother is unconscious.” “What?” came two simultaneous cries from Huaisang and Jiang Cheng. “He is cursed. His emotions are spilling to the surface. Leaving him awake might cause him further harm. I don’t believe playing Pacify will even soothe his spirit now.”

Jiang Cheng was astonished. Granted it was the most words he’d heard coming from Lan Wangji’s mouth that were unrelated to Wei Wuxian. 

“So we now know a couple of things. The person who raised those puppets is a Demonic Cultivator, is close to the Gusu Lan sect and is wealthy, judging by this sheet. Their level of cultivation is very high, these wards have held even after weeks of use. They are possibly targeting Zewu-jun to make use of his spirit and have taken Liebling to do what exactly? This is most intriguing. I don't know of any Demonic Cultivators except your husband within the Lan clan. Maybe Lan Yi, I'd heard some rumors, I mean that Chord Assassination Technique isn't the most conventional of methods! But she's long dead right? Then again not all dead stay dead." Haisang trailed off, a slight chuckle escaping him “Hmm. I don’t know. Have I missed anything?”

Two heads turned to stare at him. Their was a glimmer of respect in Wangji’s eyes which rather pleased Huaisang. He’d been tired of hiding his intelligence after all.


	18. Sunset over Gusu Lan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short update I know but... Guys I wanna know what you think! Where do you think this story is going?   
> Feedback keeps me motivated 😁

Sizhui and Wei Wuxian were inside the library. Jin Ling had tagged along too, especially curious since Wei Wuxian had promised to take them to the hidden chamber within, where only the most precious texts and scrolls were kept.

As much as he didn’t relish spending his day looking at books, his uncle’s worried face and Sizhui's eagerness to help had prompted him to lend a hand. He'd been struck dumb by Sizhui who’d immediately flashed him an angelic smile. It would be worth it, if he’d make Sizhui smile at him like that again, he thought.

Wei Wuxian cleared his throat. “We’re looking for any reference to spirit possession with emphasis on resentment or soul eating spirits.” Jin Ling shot his uncle a dark look but Sizhui’s bright mind quickly made the connection. 

“You think it’s possession? What makes you think Zewu-jun is possessed?” Sizhui inquired.

“I think it’s not possession, more of an influence or haunting really. His resentment level was too high over the last few days and whilst he’d been in low spirits, his demeanor had really changed after the attack.” Wei Wuxian mused, his fingers already skimming through a pile of books.

“Wait, back up a bit. I’m not following. Zewu-jun was in seclusion. He was obviously in low spirits as you said, leaving him open to spirit attack. You visited him and he decided to go play his dizi on the hill. The puppets attack him and once he’s unconscious, the spirit took hold of him? That’s your story?” Jin Ling couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Why don’t we play Inquiry then?” Sizhui asked. Wei Wuxian sighed, “Once the spirit attaches itself to the individual, it will be difficult to draw out, without harming the host’s body.”

“Zewu-jun is strong…” Jin Ling stopped as Wei Wuxian slammed a hand against the table, nearly upturning it in his rage. “I said no, it’s too dangerous and that’s that. Help me or get out!” 

“Father!” Shizui cried reproachfully. A forced smile spread over Wei Wuxian’s face, a smile so fake that both Jin Ling and Shizui had to look away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what possibly came over me. Let’s just see what we find in silence, ok?”

Both juniors nodded and heaved a small sigh when Wei Wuxian grabbed some books and sat at a table a few feet away from them. They exchanged thoughtful glances. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	19. The crypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artistic and creative freedom and all that jazz...there will be some things that are not part of the MDZS fandom...but trying my best to stay true to the characters and the world as seen in the novel and series.
> 
> Kudos and comments as always are appreciated.

“You and my brother have had some kind of falling out,” Jiang Cheng remarked. Wangji turned to face him, with a raised eyebrow, his ears turning a shade darker. Jiang Cheng smirked slightly, to have gotten such a reaction from him meant that he’d touched a nerve, and a big one at that.

“I know my brother is irritating but what could he have possibly done last night for you not to talk to each other? From what I saw in the meadow anyway, it looked like you were enjoying what he was doing.” Wangji gripped Bichen's hilt threateningly.

“Whatever you saw, or you thought you saw, erase it from your mind.” Jiang Cheng snorted, “Yeah, yeah, you think I want to think about you doing my brother! Believe me I wish I didn’t come across you both yesterday, but I can’t believe he convinced you to do it in the open! Have you both no shame?”

Lan Wangji turned away. “Why do you think we’re at odds?” He asked with an icy voice.  
“I know my brother, he loves you. You love him. What the hell is wrong with you both? He didn’t speak once about you today. Even when you weren’t together or married it was always Lan Zhan this, Lan Zhan that, so spit it out! What did happen?”

Wangji brushed past him, his face grave and his pace brisk. Jiang Cheng snickered softly as Huaisang shot him an amused glance both falling in step together as they followed Wangji, albeit at a much slower pace.

They finally arrived at the Gusu Lan Ancestral shrine. After paying their respects, Wangji lit a burner at the shrine's entrance and with a slight nudge of spiritual energy, one of the walls shimmered and a dark corridor was revealed, leading to the Gusu ancestral crypt.

“Come,” was all Lan Wangji said. Huaisang lit a fire talisman and shuddered. The corridor was bringing back memories of his own visit over 16 years ago with his brother to their family crypt, memories he’d rather forget. He was startled by Jiang Cheng petting him lightly on the back in encouragement. Mustering his courage he walked on. He needed to do this, he needed to redeem himself in Xichen’s eyes.

Xichen who had helped and supported him so much even after DaGe's death. Losing his friendship had hurt Huaisang deeply, and he regretted how he’d played Xichen at the temple. But by no means did he regret the outcome. Guangyao had had to die, he was too dangerous to be kept alive. That sly tongue of his, that devious brilliant mind. No Huaisang did not regret Guangyao’s death. He only regretted it wasn’t even more violent and that he didn’t have the courage to end him himself with his own hands. He felt no pity for his brother's murderer, how could he?

He was brought out of his musings as they walked into a lot chamber. Wangji let out a short yet clearly audible gasp. The crypt had been desecrated. The coffin lids were strewn all over the place, the air was musky with dust and decay. Huaisang fought off his nausea at the rancid smell to help Wangji as they struggled to figure out what had happened. All the coffins were bare, sparking the obvious question, where the hell where all the bodies. 

Jiang Cheng’s foot hit against one of the coffin lids which immediately disintegrated into dust before his eyes. He stared shocked at Lan Wangji who looked just as confused and aghast as he did. What the hell was going on? The more they stood there, the angrier and the more frustrated Jiang Cheng felt and from the increasingly brighter tint to the tips of Lan Wangji’s ears, the stone faced Cultivator felt the same way.

The air around them was getting hotter, and they were all becoming increasingly more uncomfortable, tugging at their robes. It was getting harder to breathe. Huaisang shrugged at Jiang Cheng, raising his hands in the air, in the classic, I don’t know shtick he was famous for. Except this time he was truly at a loss. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

A rustling noise was heard and all three spun towards the source. “Out! Out now!” yelled Lan Wangji, shoving both Jiang Cheng and Huaisang towards the corridor and out of the crypt. His timely yell saved their skins it seemed as the air seemingly pulsed and a fire spread out of thin air, destroying all the contents of the chamber.

The three ran as fast as they could, the flames nipping at their heels. Upon reaching the entrance, all three wordlessly poured their spiritual energy to seal the entrance. His face flushed a dark red, his chest heaving, Jiang Cheng looked at Lan Wangji, whose normally immaculate appearance had been destroyed and at Huaisang who was also in a similar state of disarray.

“What the fuck was that?” Jiang Cheng was adamant they’d find answers. Damnit he’d only came to Gusu for a reunion with his estranged brother not to get himself nearly burnt to a crisp next to his brother’s stone faced husband.


	20. The viper makes a play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have been watching this video for inspiration.  
> https://youtu.be/qN7QXqpCRQ8
> 
> Also some junior action, cause my babies haven't interacted much yet.

With a promise to regroup in the meeting room first thing in the morning after breakfast, Jiang Cheng and Huaisang retired to their quarters to have a bath and to partake in some refreshments. They were both tired and famished, the excitement of the day having had its toll. 

Lan Wangji watched them depart, his heart heavy. He had never felt so alone. Even when Wei Ying had passed away, he’d had Sizhui and Xichen to lean on. Now Xichen was unconscious, possibly cursed and Wei Ying was lost to him once more. It hadn’t taken him long to realise the implication behind Wei Ying’s slip up earlier and Jiang Cheng’s ramblings. 

And yet Wei Ying earlier had seemed so distraught, so sincere about his regret. But even if one day he could convince himself to forgive his husband, he feared he’d never be able to forget. How could they possibly move on from this? Lan Zhan didn’t want to imagine a life without him. He’d already endured 16 years, he didn’t think he could make it through anymore on his own. Especially now that his brother was involved. How could he look his brother in the eye and support him, could he even think of him as a brother? Why did it have to be Wei Ying?

Why did Lan Zhan have to share his husband? Why should he have to be the one to give him up? Why did no one fight for him? Why did no one care about his feelings? Wasn’t he enough? Hadn’t he given enough?

Lan Zhan’s mind was in turmoil as he headed to the Jingshi. The dust in his hair and robes made him long for a nice, long warm bath where he could soak on hours on end. If his uncle could hear him now, he’d be punished for wallowing in pleasure. But Lan Zhan didn’t care about his sect's principles right this moment. He wanted rest, and a stubborn part of his brain was screaming to find his husband, to tie him to his bed with his forehead ribbon, and to fuck him senseless to the point he wouldn’t be able to leave their bed for weeks. He wanted to mark his claim so deep within his skin, to bury himself deep within his lover, so deep that no one would know where one ended and the other begun.

The probability of that actually happening was slim, very slim. The odds of the fires of hell freezing over seemed higher. The Jingshi was empty, a cynical reflection of how he felt that moment, all devoid of emotion. He prepared the bath water, stripped down and enmersed himself in the warm water, closing his eyes. 

Maybe, just maybe if he shut his eyes, submerged himself, cleared his thoughts, when he would wake it would only be a dream, a horrific nightmare. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks, an endless stream. He didn’t know how much time had passed, only that the bathwater had long turned cold when he finally emerged from the bath, and shed on his robes.

Wei Ying still hadn’t come to him. The thought resounded in his head. He tried to focus on something other than Wei Ying, like the day’s events, and how someone had dared to desecrate his sect’s burial chamber. It only served to give him a greater headache than he’d had before. 

His fingers strummed the Guqin, immediately playing a familiar tune. Wangxian, it had been such an apt name. Their names together, signifying their bond that had lasted from their childhood till now. He’d never asked for a soulmate, but he’d found him, lost him, married him and now. Could all they had had, all they had shared be destroyed by one reckless night of desire? 

A humming sounded at the entrance of the Jingshi. Wei Ying’s nimble fingers brought Chenqing to his lips and they played their song, their notes melding seamlessly, their eyes transfixed on each other. A silent plea in Wei Ying’s eyes, a plea for forgiveness. All at once, he played a wrong note and his face darkened. It looked for a moment as though he was about to yell but decided to stop himself. 

Lan Zhan didn’t comment, even though the spasm he’d seen briefly cross his husband’s face struck him as truly odd. He didn’t know what to make of his husband’s behavior. After all, he wasn’t sure he could trust him any longer. Despite this, he knew, he’d end up keeping a closer eye on Wei Ying. No matter how much he tried to bury his love deep inside him, he’d always want him safe and sound.

As the notes faded, Wei Ying approached his husband, sinking down on his knees next to him. "Lan Zhan...will you not tell me about your day? Was my brother good to you? I'll give him a taste of his own medicine if he hurt you!" Wei Ying tried to joke but his words fell flat.

His voice monotone, Lan Zhan recanted the day's events, making sure to avoid any mention of Jiang Cheng's comments. That was a conversation he didn't relish having right that very moment. When he finally described the fire which had engulfed the burial chamber, Wei Ying grabbed his wrists, looking him over from head to toe for sign of injury.

"I'm fine," Lan Zhan assured, somewhat pacified by his husband's reaction. Wei Ying let go, retracting his hands like he'd been burnt and shifted his position, fidgeting uneasily. "So at least we have an idea which bodies were raised. But who could have access to the crypt, if not a Lan clan member? This was done right under our very own noses. You've got to be impressed. Whoever they are they could give Jin Guangyao a run for his money." 

His eyes twitched as he said that, and he raised a hand to rub at his face harshly. "Should we retire? You need rest. I could sleep out here if..." Lan Zhan stood up abruptly and Wei Ying shut his mouth and looked morosely at the floor at the blatant dismissal. A hand was then placed in front of his face, and before he knew it Lan Zhan had lifted him up, laid him on his side on to the bed, tied his legs and hands and settled in behind him.

He made a slight noise of complaint and attempted to struggle but found he couldn't speak or move. It had been a while since he'd had the silence spell cast upon him. The immobility was a dark reminder of the talisman he'd attached to his husband the day before. "Sleep now," Lan Zhan commanded, throwing an arm and a leg possessively over his husband's body, tugging him closer. Weary and emotionally drained, they both closed their eyes and allowed sleep to take over them.

A few clicks away, Jin Ling rapped sharply at Shizui's door, only for it to be opened by Wen Ning. Wen Ning looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain his presence at Sizhui's door. When no answer was forthcoming, he sighed and let him in. "He's just finishing his rounds, he'll be back soon." 

Jin Ling started to pace impatiently. When Sizhui entered, he was briefly confused by Jin Ling's presence but quickly covered it up with a wide smile. "What can I help you with?" He inquired politely. Wen Ning had signalled to him that something was up and he was on high alert.

"You need to play Inquiry on Zewu-jun," Jin-Ling started. "I've got a gut feeling and I know to trust my instincts. They've never let me down. We should do it now tonight and Wen Ning can keep watch."

"The Hanshi is right across from the Jingshi. What if my fathers realise? What if father is right and it could hurt my uncle?" Sizhui was hesitant. Wei Wuxian's behavior this morning had been most unlike him. He never knew him to shout or be excessively violent, especially not with Jin Ling. 

Jin Ling scoffed. "What we did today was a waste of time. Books on spirit possession, don't make me laugh. Wei Wuxian was wasting time. There was nothing in those books to help Zewu-jun and he knows it. Also, Inquiry is used to communicate with spirits not dispel them. You won't hurt him. Hanguang-jun was your teacher, I'm sure you can perform it well. Don't forget you did it once before."

Sizhui nodded slowly. "I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go." Jin Ling grasped one of his hands, as Sizhui reached for his Guqin.   
"Thanks for trusting in me," he said softly, not meeting Sizhui's eyes. Sizhui smiled at him, his eyes gleaming sincerely. "My friend, all will be well, I'm sure."

They ran to the Hanshi, Wen Ning trailing behind, trying their best to stick to the shadows to avoid detection by any of the Lan senior disciples on watch. Sizhui tossed a silencing talisman against the door, to ensure that no sound would escape the house and disturb the Jingshi's inhabitants. Wen Ning nodded to them both, standing guard silently at the door.

Jin Ling shivered as they walked into Zewu-jun's bedroom. The air seemed colder, an unnatural chil in the air penetrating his bones. Beside him, Sizhui too looked cold, but his face grew determined as be stared at his uncle's too pale face, bathed on the moon light. 

Settling down in a lotus position, he started to strum. There was no reply. Frowning, he tried again, using more of his spiritual energy to seek out nearby spirits. Again there was no answer. He turned to Jin Ling. "He's not possessed. I can sense something, like traces of possession but whatever it was is no longer haunting him." 

"Can you track the spirit? I don't know, what can you do?" Jin Ling asked desperate for answers. Sizhui shook his head. "I can't track it but maybe if we wake Zewu-jun and place him in a trance, he might be able to tell us the identity of the spirit. Or maybe father could try Empathy?" 

"Let's try your way first. We need to be careful though. I'm sure they set alarms just in case he woke."


	21. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is super short but serves a purpose. It's something I've been dropping hints at for the last few chapters. 
> 
> There's clues everywhere if you look and read closely. 😉😉  
> As always comments and kudos are making my days.

Lan Zhan woke up, his cock rock hard in his pants, twitching with interest as it brushed against Wei Ying’s hip. Despite his mental reservations, his body moved on his own, his hips making undulating circles against the curve of his husband’s ass.

Wei Ying moaned slightly, still mostly asleep. The noise only served to frustrate Lan Zhan more. His movements increased in speed as he grinded against his husband, leading to Wei Ying’s robes slipping down his shoulders, exposing his long slender neck and white collarbones that were littered with love bites. 

It occurred to him in passing that he could not distinguish between the marks made by him and those made by his brother. Infuriated beyond measure,he pushed Wei Ying onto his back, tearing his robes in two. 

He then forcefully slammed his lips against his husband, who was startled awake. Wei Ying choked as he felt Lan Zhan’s lips against his. He was kissing him with such force and intensity, Wei Ying was overwhelmed. But with his hands still tied all he could do was try and reciprocate, moaning in his mouth, his kisses hot, wet and insistent, pressing himself up against his husband, impossibly closer, yearning for more, desperately pleading with his body.

“Please love me, don’t leave me! You only you. Forgive me! Wangji‼!” He yelled, his voice shrill. Lan Zhan paused his ministrations. Wei Ying always avoided calling him by his courtesy name, preferring to demonstrate his closeness to him by abusing his given birth name with all of his might.

He started trailing kisses on his husband’s chest, laving attention to his right nub, his fingers prodding and twisting at his left nipple.

He then pulled at it sharply with his teeth, wanting his husband to scream his name once more. “Wangji, more please more! Cannot have anyone but you.” At that moment, Lan Zhan stopped, and untied his husband. He kissed him firmly on the lips once more. “Wei Ying. I love you.”

With one lingering look at his husband’s sprawled out form, he left the bed to get dressed. “That’s it?” Wuxian yelled. “You’re not leaving things like this, are you? Husband take responsibility!” Lan Zhan turned to look at him, the corners of his mouth upturning slightly. “I promised to meet your brother and Huaisang for breakfast. You should join us too.” He said midly.

“Later, later,” Wei Wuxian said. “I have something urgent to take care of,” pointing at his nether regions. Lan Zhan mentally smirked in response and swept out of the room.

Prior to heading to the breakfast hall, Lan Zhan stopped by the Hanshi. He realized almost immediately that someone had tempered with his wards and attempted to repair them hastily during the night. Luckily, he instantly recognized Sizhui’s signature style and someone else’s influence, who at a guess, he’d presume to be Jin Ling. His son and nephew-in-law were as curious as he and Wei Ying had been at their age. Some things never change.


	22. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily influenced by this video....https://youtu.be/pta1SowfBOY  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you all are ready for the big reveal 😉😉 Few more chapters to go so bear with me!
> 
> I love your comments guys! I started writing last Monday on a whim. Had some time off work and was bored and wanted to release some excess energy by writing. Definitely didn't imagine being 22 chapters in with kudos and amazing comments! Grateful for all the support 😍🥰😍

Jin Ling and Shizui’s heads were so close together at the breakfast table, it was hard to tell them apart. Jiang Cheng looked at them amused beyond belief. They made quite the pair in his eyes, he just needed his nephew to muster up some courage and confess to Sizhui, or the other way around.

Hopefully, Jin Ling wouldn’t take after his uncle or his father and embarrass himself in front of his family and friends. Heaven knows they had had enough public confessions and he’d witnessed one too many. He was a little intrigued by their enthusiasm so early in the morning, clearly whatever they were speculating about required their full attention, as neither of them had touched the food on their plates. With a loud sigh, he marched behind them and banged their foreheads together. 

Jin Ling gave a small shout but Shizui’s face was priceless. He flushed a pretty shade of red, and his hands flew up to arrange his forehead ribbon. “I didn’t mean…,”Jin Ling stuttered, turning pale. “I wouldn’t, you know I wouldn’t touch…I mean not unless you wanted me to, which I know you don’t. I don’t have that permission.” 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. “Yes, yes it was an accident, one caused by me. So stop gossiping like village maidens and eat your breakfast. Come on young Lan, isn’t against your rules to be wasteful?” he drawled, drawing their attention to their untouched food.

Both juniors nodded hastily, their ears red and started shoving food in their mouths, clearly eager to resume their conversation away from prying eyes.

“So, what has both of you so excited, so early this morning?” Jiang Cheng asked when he couldn’t stand the silence any longer. Jin Ling shot a quick glance at Sizhui, seemingly hesitant to speak.

A calm voice cut into the conversation, “Perhaps this can be discussed in the Hanshi. I would really like to know what the both of you were doing there last night.” Both juniors turned around to look at Lan Wangji who merely raised an eyebrow at them. 

Jiang Cheng looked at Lan Wangji and turned back to the juniors. “Don’t either of you know your place?” he hissed. “Bothering Zewu-jun! Even though he’s unconscious, you shouldn’t disturb him!”

Huaisang placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “A little discretion be perhaps? Let’s go to the Hanshi.” Jiang Cheng sighed and rose abruptly, his robes flapping behind me. 

“Where’s my brother?” he asked. “Still in bed, probably that lazy sod.” Huaisang chuckled slightly which he quickly turned into a cough at the dark look he received from Lan Wangji.

“Your brother rises at 7 most days. He teaches the juniors, and pours all his energy to enhancing their education. The rest of his time is spent night hunting or working on developing his golden core,” Lan Wangji shot Jiang Cheng a pointed look.

“Fine, fine. I apologize. But my question remains, where is he?” he huffed expectantly. “Pathetic,” Wangji spat. “You will apologize to him, I will see to it. He will probably be with my brother, resetting the wards.”

Wei Wuxian was indeed in the Hanshi. He’d gone over all the wards and talismans they had set personally. Once done, he sat by A-Huan’s bedside and stroked his face, closing his eyes, he bent down to press his lips gently against his forehead, to his nose and finally his lips. 

He tore himself away, flinging himself to the corner of the room and fell to his knees. Raising his head, he roared, an inhumane scream tearing from his throat. Resentment was pouring out of his skin. His fingers trembled towards Chenqing, his mouth struggled to whistle, to hum and yet no sound came out. 

Wei Ying’s whole body shook. He felt like his mind, his soul were tearing each other apart. He was so tired, he’d been fighting for the last few days. But the spirit was too strong and he was overwhelmed once more. Struck dumb in his own borrowed body, immobile, just a petrified spectator. He’d never been more disgusted with himself. The things it had made him do. 

He never thought he’d end up wishing for the sweet embrace of death so soon. He was just so tired of it all, and the look Lan Zhan had given him. He was unworthy, even if he didn't mean any of it. Even if the words that rambled out of his mouth three quarters of the time weren't his, he'd slept with Xichen-ge, twice! He'd manipulated and seduced and sullied an innocent soul like Xichen's with his filth.

He had enough. Maybe Xiao Xingchen had had the right idea. Maybe he should just pick up a blade and slice his neck. He'd be free in death, free of this torture. But though his thoughts were still his own and his heart rebelled, Wei Ying's body was no longer his. And he knew not what to do.

His heart cried for his husband, his soulmate. His body had responded so readily this morning. He'd always be eager for Lan Zhan's touch. But somehow he'd managed to push through, to shout his name. It wasn't something that the viper had picked up, it was Lan Zhan's given name. But his husband, his brilliant Lan Zhan. Wei Ying would be strong, he would fight, for Lan Zhan, he'd attempt the impossible. He had faith.


	23. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit slow in updating sorry guys. Struggling a bit on whether to continue this or not. I have an ending but just a little stressed out on how to lay it out. Bear with me.

The doors of the Hanshi were flung open. Jiang Cheng looked at his brother who was nursing a cup of tea, sprawled on one of the rugs. Something seemed off but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Huaisang beat him to it however. “Wei-gonzi, your dizi. You shouldn’t just leave it lying around you know! It’s a powerful tool.” 

Wuxian yawned loudly and waved his hands in a gesture of dismissal. “Why are you so tired? Get up!” Jiang Cheng shook his brother slightly. Wuxian groaned loudly.

“Why should I? I’ve been all over this blasted house, double, triple checking the wards, strengthening them, putting up fresh talismans. A-Huan won’t be up for a while. A week at most. So I’m going to need spiritual energy to be fed to him daily, so he doesn’t wither away. So you all need to shut up and help me. I’m weak enough as it is,” Wuxian muttered, sliding his body further down on the rug, in a mock-sleeping position.

“Sit up straight at least. And have you no shame? When did you and Zewu-jun become so familiar?” Jiang Cheng snarled. He was confused by his brother’s nonchelant behavior. His eyes were drawn to Lan Wangji’s hand. As usual, the second Jade was standing tall, with one hand on his sword, always at the ready and the other behind his back. 

The hand at his back, which was clearly in Jiang Cheng’s line of vision was moving slightly, the fingers twitching minutely as if to say no. His face and eyes as always, revealed nothing. 

“He’s my brother-in-law, of course we’re close. I love him!” With this sudden declaration, Wei Wuxian’s whole body spasmed violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Lan Wangji rushed to his husband’s prone body, lifting it up as if he were weightless and settling it on a raised platform cushioned with fine rugs. He was glad his brother was more inclined towards comfortable furnishings within the Hanshi. The Jingshi seemed rather drab by comparison.

Jin Ling shouted a string of expletives and Jiang Cheng felt his ears burn. “What in the actual fuck is going on?” Don’t look at me like that? Why aren’t you helping him? Why isn’t anyone talking? What the actual?” Whatever he might have said was muffled by Jiang Cheng’s firm hand on his mouth, effectively silencing him.

Zidian sparked angrily at his wrist. His voice was low and cold as he turned to Wangji, “I trust you have a good explanation for all of this? One that won’t make me want to flay you for not taking care of my brother?” He felt more than saw Huaisang moving towards the corner of the room, his eyes trailing all over the place, searching for what, he didn’t know, and at that moment he didn’t give a damn. 

Lan Xichen and his brother were both unconscious. There were a hoard of skeletons of Lan disciples on the loose and that had been raised by some new threat. And he was now stuck with his useless nephew, Huaisang who was being all too quiet and the light bringer, who could be replaced by a statue for all that mattered. Jiang Cheng wanted answers and he wanted them now.


	24. The sharp bite of Zidian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last upload for today. Thanks for the comments and the love and thank you for being understanding. Might be a while before I upload again but bear with me. I will try.

Shizui’s calm, soothing voice spoke in his father’s stead, a soothing balm cutting through the heavy tension in the room.

“Perhaps we should start by explaining yesterday’s events? Father had us reading books on spiritual possession all throughout the day. He was rather terse and agitated, but made great efforts to hide his unease which I thought rather unlike him. He usually is very frank about his feelings, unless they effect him personally. Then he tends to keep quiet. Anyway, late at night after curfew, Jin Ling and I wanted to check on Zewu-jun. Not that we don’t trust father’s judgement of course,” he added hurriedly, ducking his head in Lan Wangji’s direction. 

Jin Ling continued were Shizui trailed off, shaking away his uncle’s hand from covering his mouth. “He shouted at me. He’s never done that. Even when I gave him reason to. I thought something was up and asked Shizui to help me investigate.” He bowed sharply at Lan Wangji. “If you must punish anyone, punish me and not him. But we only had the best intentions I swear!”

Lan Wangji was silent, his face expressionless. “Mnn,” he said finally. “What did you find?”  
Shizui brightened at his words. Even though to another’s ears, his father’s voice would sound as though void of emotion, Shizui knew that his father was not displeased with his actions.  
“I tried Inquiry to communicate with the spirit but couldn’t sense any reply. Then, I attempted to play Evocation to see if the spirit will force uncle to wake up. But from the first notes I could sense, it wasn’t there. He’s not possessed but he has been, briefly. The spirit, from its traces, well it seemed familiar, distinctly so. But I can’t put my finger on who it could be!” 

Lan Wangji nodded, he then ran his hand over his husband’s still features, tracing the sharp lines of his cheekbones, the set line of his ruby red bitten lips. His gaze shifted to the bedroom where his brother lay, also unconscious. The two people he relied on most, unavailable to him. But Jiang Cheng had one tool he needed.

“Zidian, I want you to use it.” Lan Wangji uttered, his face still blank. “What?” Jiang Cheng was furious. Lan Wangji couldn’t meet his eyes. What was he expecting, for him to whip his brother? Wei Wuxian was defenceless, his body already weak. Hitting him at Dafan Mountain had given him nightmares for days on end after, bringing up memories of a dark day when his mother had whipped his brother in front of that Wen bitch. 

He scowled. “Shouldn’t you check him first? Or better yet, let’s wake up your brother and find out who exactly we're dealing with? I’m not using Zidian until I know for sure there’s no other way!” Jiang Cheng said through gritted teeth.

Huaisang chimed in, “I don’t think we can wake him. Those talismans, I’ve never seen any like them. Whoever is possessing your brother has access to his knowledge, to his strength in demonic Cultivation. We should act now, expel it now. Either way, with it gone, if we are careful, once Wei-gonzi comes to, he could tell us who it is and wake up Zewu-jun. Simple no?”

Jiang Cheng glared at him. Huisang’s words rang sensibly in his ears. But his heart was unwilling. He’d come to Gusu to make peace with his brother, to forge their connection anew, thoughts of rekindling the Two Prides of Yunmeng. And now look at him. What a disaster!

Jin Ling reached out slowly and clasped his uncle’s arm. With a voice not unlike one trying to soothe a wounded animal, he pleaded, “Just be gentle. You know one hit from Zidian can release him. Hanguang-jun wouldn’t ask you to do this, if there was another option! Please uncle, he’s your brother. You must do this!”

A stray tear fell down Jiang Cheng’s cheek. He wiped it angrily away. This was not the time to be emotional. He needed to be strong, to be in control. Zidian unfurled from his wrist, hissing and spitting. He heaved a deep breath and approached Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji grabbed his arm. 

“Slowly, or he will not survive this. And I will kill you.” Jiang Cheng didn’t have the nerve to reply. He raised his arm, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to see the whip as it made contact. He couldn’t avoid the sharp crack that rebounded across the room. This was soon followed by a sharp burst of dark energy which shook them to the core.

They all watched in horror as dark swirls of energy were dispelled from Wei Wuxian’s body. Huaisang groaned out loud, “One of you trap it!” He tossed a quiankun pouch in Lan Wangji’s direction, who caught it single-handedly. The spirit quickly trapped, the juniors watched silently as the three sect leaders fed their energy to Wei Wuxian, who was still unmoving. 

Shizui felt a pang in his heart. Was he about to lose his father again? If Wei Wuxian died, this time Lan Wangji would also die with him. He knew his parents' love for each other was one that transcended both death and time. 

But he Shizui, was still here, and he didn’t want to lose his family, not now that he’d finally tasted what it felt like to be complete.


	25. The devil's pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a short update. Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm doing my best. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please send me your feedback. It seriously motivates me!!

Jin Guangyao always had a plan. Even when he’d been thrown off the stairs by his own father’s lackeys at Koi Tower, his mind had already been thinking about his next step forward. And even as he was stabbed by the one person he held most dear in his sad, miserable, worthless life, by the one person he thought would never betray him, his mind worked furiously searching for a solution.

There was no way he would make it out of the temple alive, Huaisang had seen to that. What a devious little bastard, he thought. He hadn’t suspected a thing from the snivelling rat and yet here he was, outplayed and outmaneuvered and all out of options, well except of course one. He could accept his fate and resign himself to his death. 

How cruel his life had been he thought. To have started and ended his life with nothing. No friends, no love, no status. All of that taken away. What use was all the power he’d amassed, all the blood on his hands, all he’d done, all for nothing.

What a way to die, he mused. At the hands of the gentle Zewu-jun. Graceful, beautiful, kind Zewu-jun. As much as he’d cherished his power, he’d truly not thought once about killing him. Everyone else was expendable, but not him. Er-ge had only shown him respect and kindness from the minute they’d met. Not pity, which he’d always hated, or sympathy like Now Mingjue but an unwavering sort of trust and understanding that he’d never deserved. 

Truth be told, he’d desired more from their relationship from the second he’d laid eyes on him. How could he not? Xichen was breathtakingly beautiful, in appearance yes, but also in soul. But he could never act upon it. His father had never approved of cut sleeves. He’d witnessed firsthand the disdain with which poor Mo Xuanyu had been treated. But there were moments, when Xichen smiled at him, when he defended him oh so selflessly in front of Nie Mingjue, were Guangyao had wondered and had allowed himself to imagine a deeper friendship. But then he’d found Qin Su and he thought for a while be could be happy.

Heavens known he’d never expected faith to be so cruel. To have bedded his sister, albeit unknowingly and then to have to murder his only son. He was stained and undeserving, the lowest scum to trod this earth. 

Jin Guangyao looked at Xichen’s eyes and saw horror and dispair. Er-ge regretted his actions and that was enough for him. Xichen would not die with him today, he resolved. With one last burst of strength, before the temple walls could collapse around them and bury them both, he shoved at him, pushing him out of harm’s way.

He closed his eyes and bellowed out in terror. If he was to die, then he’d face it head on, like he’d faced everything else. As the walls crumbled around him, his last feelings were of anger, resentment and terror. 

Moments later, he realized he was not alone. He was not dead. He was somehow still tethered to someone to something. Someone who felt quite strongly about him it seemed. Ah the rage, the torment. He couldn’t tell if the feelings were his or not. But he was alive, if not in body, in spirit. And that was enough. He didn’t need a body, all he needed was consciousness and it seemed he had that. And like the cockroach that he was, Jin Guangyao began to formulate his plan.


	26. Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short update. These next couple of chapters are as you guys can imagine flashbacks from two characters' perspectives. Hopefully, the pieces will start falling into place.
> 
> Sorry the updates are a little short but I'll do my best to update a little more frequently.  
> Please share your thoughts!! I love your theories!! 😍

It seemed very much as though the person he was inhabiting was unaware of his presence. If Guangyao could smirk, his signature smile would be spread across his face. Revealing himself or acting too hastily would be foolish and so he was rather pleased that his presence was so far unnoticed. 

Furthermore, he wasn’t exactly sure who he was tethered too. Any one of the cultivators at the temple had ample reason to loathe him, including his Er-ge. And such loathing, Guangyao was almost surprised at the depth of this person's hate. He couldn't help but think that something else was at play though. Surely just his willingness to remain alive and not pass on combined with this person's hate and constant thoughts about him, weren't what had kept him tethered to this plane of existence? Were the fates cruel or just ironic?

He was truly surprised that somehow, someway without having to move a single muscle, he was alive. A feat he really didn't ever think of accomplishing in his life. A life beyond death. It was a power, he'd always been wary of, unlike Xue Yang who'd embraced the thought of eternal life and who'd obsessed for days on end about the fine balance between reincarnation and revival of spirit and corpse. 

Part of him wished he'd paid greater attention to Xue Yang's fevered ramblings on the topic. But well at the time, he had been rather busy. He had a sect to run and a father to kill. He couldn't be bothered in trying to bring back a rogue Cultivator like Xiao Xingchen. He felt a twinge of regret. He now had so many questions, as a spirit, as a consciousness he had so many possibilities. What were his limits? Just what could he do? His restrictions were limited to the boundaries of the person he was inhabiting, of that much he was sure. 

And evidently the person who he was inhabiting had left themselves so open for possession, they were either weak or not of sound mind at that moment. Which well, considering what he’d just done and that night’s events, it was understandable that at least one person's mental health had suffered that night!

Guangyao would have to wait and see how the events around him would unfold. He’d always worked best by planning and plotting behind the scenes. It was bothering him however, that he could not discern whose body he was currently sharing. What good was consciousness if he could not see and hear what was going on? 

All he could decipher were feelings, deep resent and loathing and loss, terrible loss. A longing for one’s parents, parents he’d never known? That narrowed things down quite a bit. Ah, of all people, he’d overlooked the one innocent individual in all of this. The one who truly had all the right to bear such a grudge against him. His nephew, young Jin Ling. 

The boy felt broken, his mind a complete mess. First and foremost there was fear for his uncle, for the wrathful Sandu. Then came curiosity and an uncertain longing to connect to Wei Wuxian mixed with a touch of guilt for stabbing him at Koi Tower, and lastly a deep resentment and a hunger for revenge targeted at himself. Well, Guangyao thought, he did deserve all that targeted hate and more. He’d played the largest hand in ensuring Jin Zixuan's demise, had manipulated the Stygian Tiger Seal to no longer respond to Wei Wuxian’s commands leading to Jiang Yanli's death.

Yes, Jin Ling was right to hate him. But poor soul, here he was, the poor boy a useful tool for Guangyao’s devices. He was going to find a way to live, to get his happy ending, no matter what he’d need to sacrifice to do it. He was despicable after all. Everyone knew it. A villain is what they saw and a villain he would be, until the very end.  
…

Jin Ling was furious. A week and a half had passed since the events at the temple. His sect was a mess, his position as sect leader precarious at best. His uncle, his main pillar of support was in Lotus Pier recovering, Wei Wuxian and Hanguang-jun were galavanting shamelessly on their honeymoon (He’d caught a glimpse of them at an inn a few days back and was in desperate need of mind bleach). Shizui had visited for a short while, his calm and stoicness, reminiscent of his stone-faced father had been a soothing balm for a while, but Shizui too had left, distracted by the discovery that Wen Ning was the last-living (if he could be described as such) remnant of his Wen family. Jin Ling could hardly begrudge him this. How could he? No one knew how important family was more than Jin Ling. But soon enough, Jin Ling was alone and in desperate need of sound advice.

If there was one thing that Guangyao had not neglected were the clan's finances. As a sect, their financial position was strong but ever since Guangyao's deeds had been made public, they’d lost all their power, the Jin name besmirched and ridiculed. His disciples didn’t believe in him. And what was money worth if no one wanted to trade or associate with the Jin Sect anymore? How could he regain trust, foster loyalty among his disciples? Jin Ling wasn’t ready, he didn’t know how to deal with this. 

This shit! He'd never asked for any of this. He stood still, every muscle in his body tense with anger. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he took deep breaths and emptied his mind. As he meditated, his body moved sinuously as he practiced his sword fighting forms. 

Hours later, he collapsed to the ground. Sweaty, exhausted both in mind and spirit, he buried his head in his hands. Jin Ling tried his best to strengthen his resolve, to find some inner strength, something to motivate him. At his age, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian had lost their parents and all alone they had gotten their revenge and strengthened their sect. His mother too had been a pillar throughout the war. Though not a fighter, Jiang Cheng had made sure to tell him of his mother's strength and gentle courage at healing and supporting the wounded during the war. 

Jiang Cheng had grudgingly also spoken of his father, Jin Zixuan and how with his aid, they'd rescued Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji from an early death, trapped in the cave harboring the tortoise of slaughter. The same Jiang and Jin blood flowed through his veins. He was no coward, he would fight, he would be strong and earn support. He could hear the mocking laughs of his disciples in his mind, calling him a useless princess. Well this princess would rise to be a Queen come hell or high water.

In his mind, Jin Ling had two options, two people he could turn to. It all depended on who would answer his request for aid first. His mind still in turmoil, Jin Ling all but ran to his quarters, rushing to put ink to paper and send out two letters. With every brush stroke his feelings were laid bare. He had no high expectations, no real reason to believe either of his correspondents would reply but he would try just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little hint, the next chapter is inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/eTWuI2MPJSQ


	27. Survival

Huaisang was shocked when his first disciple handed him a letter from the new Jin sect leader. He didn’t have much of an impression of the sixteen year old, sheltered as the boy had been from Cultivation politics. Guangyao had taken it upon himself to micromanage all matters, possibly because he was afraid that the slightest delegation of power would have meant a show of weakness. Naturally, now in his absence the boy was lost.

The desperation in Jin Ling’s letter was almost tangible and Huaisang understood that feeling more than anyone. It was akin to how he had felt when Mingjue had passed. And yet the situation was different. Huaisang had had help, the reputation of their sect intact, Xichen and Guangyao at his side especially in the early days, and he’d been far more prepared then Jin Ling was at his age. 

It was clear he needed a guiding hand and Huaisang supposed that he didn’t have anything to lose by providing the support the boy needed. It would go a long way in helping redeem himself. 

The boy could be taught, and molded. These were his most impressionable years and Huaisang couldn’t let that talent go to waste. There was potential there, to strengthen alliances, to rebuild the brotherhood between the Nie and the Jin clans and then once Xichen deemed him worthy, worthy enough to call him brother again, they would reunite with the Lans. Huaisang fanned himself, lost in thought as he started drafting a response. This would be an act of kindness and would help forge a future strategic alliance should all go to plan.

After all, as he looked up at his bethrothed who had just entered the room, he would soon have an heir. He’d gotten his revenge, settled his past scores, now his main goal had to be securing a better future for his family. There would never be anything more important. Family made one selfish, but made one strong.

....

Letters between the two sects were exchanged daily. The distance between the Unclean Realm and Koi Tower was a non issue as Jin Ling put his trusty messenger butterflies to good use. 

With patience, sly words and exchanges of information, Jin Ling was starting to see a dim light at the end of what had seemed to be at first an awfully long tunnel. His decision to reach out to the Headshaker had played off. Jin Ling kept his guard up of course, poring over the letters, the advice noted, ensuring that whatever was suggested wouldn’t be harm anyone.

Whilst he relished in working in the shadows, plotting in the fortress that was the Unclean Realm, no one could dispute that the Nie Clan was being managed well. Huaisang knew how to play the game of chess that was Cultivation politics, what words to say, the people to befriend and those to avoid.

He was a slippery bastard who’d brought down his uncle but he was a useful ally and almost a friend in a way. And Jin Ling was going to absorb all the knowledge, to learn and grow as fast as he could. He’d earn the respect of his disciples and of the Cultivation world if it’s the last thing he could do. The Nie leader had been most gracious in his time and his support. Sure, he was getting something out of it, nothing ever came for free, but at least Jin Ling could breathe a bit more freely now.

Huaisang was about to arrive in Lanling at any moment. His last letter had stated that he’d wanted to meet Jin Ling in person about an issue that he didn’t wish to put down in writing. His curiosity was piqued and yet Jin Ling wasn’t sure how he felt about facing his uncle’s killer. It had been Zewu-jun who had raised his sword but he’d been prompted by Huaisang. And Jin Ling could not forget his uncle’s last words, try as he might. 

He missed him. He didn’t know why. The man had been evil incarnate to do what he did and yet, he’d raised him, spoiled him, treated him almost like a son at times. It was all just a little too fresh.

Luckily, Shizui was also in Lanling, night hunting with the Ghost General nearby, with his permission of course. Not that he’d deny Shizui anything, ever. Especially not to that beautiful face. At least they were good friends, best friends in Jin Ling’s view at least. He couldn’t really confess for now anyway. He had a sect to run, feelings would come later. But Shizui’s presence might help him get through this, without appearing weak. 

Also Shizui was the one person he didn’t mind crying in front of. He trusted him enough. Shizui had been vulnerable, exposed his secret, about being the last Wen remnant, had laid himself bare and Jin Ling had embraced him. His lineage was not important, he was more than his blood, his grace, his kindness, those were the attributes that made him the upstanding Cultivator that Jin Ling admired and perhaps even loved. Everything else was unimportant.

They’d both cried then, moved to tears, a salty kiss exchanged wordlessly. They’d not spoken about it since then but it had made them closer. Not close enough as he desired but that would come, in time. For now, friendship would have to be enough. For now.


	28. A most unholy gift

Shizui poured tea for the two sect leaders. It wasn’t really his place to do so, possibly Huaisang thought it was beneath him. The first junior disciple of the Lan sect serving tea. However, if the Nie sect leader thought anything of it, it didn’t show on his face. Shizui kept his face just as blank, pouring tea, a gesture of servitude to his closest friend, being a pillar of support to him, that was what was needed from him right now. 

The two sect leaders had exchanged cordial greetings and yet the air was tense. From his position, Shizui could see the tension in Jin Ling’s shoulders, the furrow in in his brow and the whiteness of his knuckles. Shizui ached to reach out to him, to hold him, but that would have to wait. 

Huaisang fanned himself, cleared his throat and started to speak, his brown beady eyes fixed on Jin Ling’s face.   
“You look well. I’m glad. Koi Tower is looking much more lively, more vibrant. You are doing well.” He let out a short sigh. 

“One of the minor sects is thinking of stirring up a little trouble for you. Sect leader Yao is planning of forming an alliance with the new leader of the Moling Su sect. I don’t really know but it wouldn’t be wise to let them continue, I don’t think.” He continued fanning himself, then lowered his fan, settling it carefully onto the table before them.

“I suppose you’re wondering about the real purpose of this meeting. I will be honest, I met with sect leader Jiang Cheng prior to this before approaching you. I was hesitant to bring this to you but you deserve to keep this more than I.” He brought out a hat all too familiar to Jin Ling, holding it out in front of him, his head bowed.

Jin Ling reached out, his hands trembling. He twirled the cap around in his hands, fingers grazing against the dried blood on the edges. “Why give this to me now? Why did you keep it in the first place? I don’t understand,” he said hoarsely.

“I…,” Huaisang shook his head, morosely. “He was a good man once, a good friend to me. Before this shit storm. I don’t know really what went wrong, when he and my brother fell out, neither of them ever said. But I’d trusted him, loved him like a second brother. I took it because whilst he needed to die, a part of me wanted to keep him close. But I cannot hold on to the past now, not if I want to build a future, for myself, my family. Besides, he was close to you. You deserve to keep this more than I. Keep it, trash it, burn it…the end decision must and should be yours.”

Shizui who had been observing them in silence stepped forward and sunk into a short bow. “Perhaps, this discussion can continue later. A brief respite might go a long way.” Huaisang glanced at him, a brief smile crossing his face before he raised his fan to his face once again. 

He rose from his seated position, laying a hand on both their shoulders. “You’re good for each other.” He then turned to Jin Ling and whispered in his ear. “He takes good care of you. Keep him close, you’ll never know what could happen. This world we live in is vile, snakes are everywhere. He’s pure, like you. Cherish each other. Don’t wait sixteen years like your other uncle.” He gave a dry chuckle and swept out of the room, head held high.

Jin Ling was in a daze. He clutched at Shizui, his eyes still riveted upon the parch of dried blood upon the cap. His feelings were all over the place. Anger, confusion, sadness, and glee. Where did that come from? 

“What should I do? Tell me, cause I can’t decide!” Tears were streaming down his face, his chest rising and falling. “Why am I like this?”

A gentle hand caressed his cheek and lips grazed his forehead. “A-Ling, let me stay with you. Whatever you need from me, tell me. I don’t wish for you to be alone. You don’t need to decide on this now. He gave it to you to do as you wish. You should go and rest, maybe play with Fairy, I..” Jin Ling kissed Shizui harshly on the mouth. “Maybe, I just need a distraction. So, distract me,” he commanded in a low voice.

Shizui licked his lips, he yearned to melt into Jin Ling’s embrace, to kiss him senselessly and yet one of them had to see reason. Succumbing to their passions now out of desperation, not love would harm them both in the long run. He disentangled himself from Jin Ling’s embrace, pecking him softly on his lips, cheeks, brushing away his tears with a brush of his tongue.

“Go and rest. I will be here when you’re ready to talk. Try and meditate perhaps it will clear your thoughts.” He watched helplessly as Jin Ling’s eyes hardened. Shizui had to be strong. No matter how much they both craved this physical intimacy, now was definitely not the time.

\--  
Locked away in his chambers, Jin Ling collapsed onto his bed, faceplanting onto his silky downy sheets. The stress and exhaustion had crept up on him and he was out like a light in a matter of minutes. 

Unbeknownst to him, his body rose from the bed. Guangyao smirked internally. Miffed as he was to see Huaisang again, that cap was chock full of opportunities. Blood after all is the key to all life. If he ever wanted to live again, be corporeal again, that blood would come in handy. The cap had also been in Huaisang’s possession and was saturated with his, well, with his essence so to speak. The essence of the one who wished him most harm, who'd played the largest hand in his death.

There was just one more thing, one last thing he needed. The corruption of the soul of the finest man he’d ever known. Perhaps the greatest challenge of them all, or maybe the easiest one given the rumors of Xichen’s seclusion and heartbreak. He just needed Jin Ling to go to Cloud Recesses. He needed an excuse.


	29. The cries of a lost soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled inspired by this song from my favorite singer: https://youtu.be/WdKYDoqKLP8
> 
> Last chapter before the flashbacks end. I know the pace might feel a little rushed. I wrote these last 3 chapters in a few hours so apologies in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Also thank you for continuing to read my work and not giving up on me. 😘

Manipulating his nephew was proving quite an easy feat. A few whispers here and there and the boy obeyed, and no one was any wiser. He wasn’t about to harm Jin Ling or the boy’s lover, far from it. Jin Ling was the son he’d could never raise, and he loved him. Yet, an inherintly selfish creature at heart, Guangyao would always use those he loved to achieve his goals.

Jin Ling was currently asleep, which meant Guangyao had full control. It was during these times that he travelled to his chambers in Koi Tower. Though his rooms, and his hidden chamber had been ransacked after his death, not all his possessions had been confiscated. Possibly they hadn’t recognized the objects' malevolent potential or lady luck was smiling on him. 

Xue Yang had had a knack at creating some rather wicked inventions. Guangyao shuddered to think what he could have accomplished had he been trained in Cultivation from a young age. Luckily for him, he hadn’t, making him less of a threat, and more of a useful tool, if not an annoying one. He couldn’t help but admire Xue Yang’s ingenuity though, as he reached for a short, sharp dagger. 

Drawing it from its scabbard, Guangyao watched through Jin Ling’s eyes as the moon’s rays hit the side of the blade. To anyone else, the dagger appeared common, perhaps sharpened to a rather sharp edge, but there was nothing that looked out of the ordinary or would give reason for a second glance.

However, the dagger had been forged in the Burial Mounds, doused within the remnants of the Blood Pool and was able to act as a spirit attraction tool of sorts. He’d made it right after the siege of the Burial Mounds. As all the Cultivators maddened with greed and power had laid waste to dismal looking den the Wens had inhabited, Jin Guangyao had slipped inside the Demon Cave unnoticed, and had managed to imbue the dagger with just enough of the energy from the foul liquid within the pool to suit his purposes.

With enough spiritual power, it could raise corpses to do his bidding. A move worthy of the Yiling Patriarch that he’d gladly adopt. Jin Guangyao wasn’t against using some demonic cultivation practices if it meant getting what he wanted. He hadn’t really made any use of the dagger back when he was alive, they’d been putting their efforts on restoring the Stygian Tiger Seal instead which they had known worked and could control corpses for much longer periods. But the Seal couldn't be repaired and he needed an easy solution. All he needed after all, was for the corpses to serve as a distraction.

It wouldn’t take much to raise them, and a few commands to make them cause some havoc. His nephew’s core was stable, and strong enough, that if he were to borrow some power here and there, in small intervals, his core would replenish the expelled energy in a few hours at most.  
__

A few days passed, and Shizui convinced Jin Ling to join him and Wen Ning on a night hunt. It would clear his mind and get him away from his sect duties if only for a short while. It was coincidentally the ideal time for Guangyao to test Xue Yang’s dagger which Jin Ling was unknowingly carrying in the sole of his boot. 

The spirits were easy enough to summon, the area the trio had chosen to night hunt in had been a swarming ground for raiders where many a merchant had met his end. A most suitable testing ground, Guangyao thought. He was afraid that Jin Ling would tire somewhat, by raising the corpses and attacking them simultaneously but with Shizui’s and Wen Ning’s help, they made quick work of the horde. With just a bit of luck, Shizui would mention this to Lan Wangji and the new Chief Cultivator would be sufficiently distracted enough by this development for Guangyao to work his charms on Xichen.

He didn’t really have much time to perfect his plans. That same night upon Jin Ling’s return, Wei Wuxian had sent them an invitation to Gusu. As Jin Ling slept, exhausted from the day’s events, Guangyao got his hands on his last few portal talismans. Activating one, he wrapped himself in a silk cloak to protect himself against the chill and transported himself to the outskirts of Gusu. 

It was a good place to practice. Close enough to Cloud Recesses that if spotted, they would attract the attention of the persons he wanted to get rid of. Furthermore, the lands of Gusu had been razed to the ground by Wen Xu. There would be no shortness of corpses to raise here either. 

He hoisted himself up the branches of the nearest tree, high enough that he would be hidden from sight if any unlucky individual would be passing by. Slowly but surely the corpses dug themselves up from the earth, shambling aimlessly towards the city. The only instruction he gave them was to destroy anything in their path. 

The haunting melody of a dizi nearby, distracted him momentarily. Climbing higher into the tree, he spotted Xichen’s white robes, and despite himself his heart skipped a beat. The music was so melancholic. Xichen’s whole aura was shrouded in darkness. It was disheartening to see him so and yet Guangyao couldn’t help but think that corrupting Xichen would be an easy task. 

The First Jade was vulnerable. He would never see him coming. When Xichen finally fell, Guangyao ordered the corpses to rest. He reached out to caress Xichen’s cheek. Even with his robes in tatters, blood streaming from a cut in his arm, bruises forming on the side of his head, the First Jade was still bewitching.

Stroking his cheek softly, he probed his mind for entry. There was little to no resistance. Xichen’s mind was fragmented, even more tormented than Jin Ling had been back at the temple. Jin Guangyao had to act fast. 

He commandeered a few corpses to help him dig and bury his cloak in the ground next to a nearby tree. The cloak wasn’t special, not really but it had been Guangyao’s, a gift to him from Xichen back in the early days of their friendship. He'd kept it for years, a most treasured possession though he'd never worn it. Guangyao wasn't even sure what had prompted him to bring that very cloak, perhaps it was just the sure hand of fate. One thing was for sure, he couldn't hide it back in Koi Tower, he didn't have the time to waste. He had to hide it somehow, the Gusu-Lan cloud motif was easily discernable and he didn’t want the connection to himself to be made.

Transferring himself into Xichen’s body, he transported himself back to Koi Tower and laid Jin Ling back in his bed and tucked him in. The boy had served his purpose. Making use of his last talisman, he brought Xichen back to the hill. Xichen’s body was weak, his spiritual energy being used up to heal the wounds inflicted upon him by the corpses. The travelling back and forth had been the last straw. Collapsing on the ground, Guangyao closed his eyes. Xichen would be missed, someone would find him and heal him.

And then Guangyao could start to tear apart what was left of Xichen’s pure, innocent soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations if you've come this far:
> 
> 1) Xue Yang created the dagger to raise corpses in an effort to emulate the effects of the Seal. But they realized that to control the corpses required a great deal of spiritual energy, which neither Xue Yang or Jin Guangyao possessed. 
> 
> These corpses look different for that reason. Guangyao is able to raise them for a short period of time by making use of Jin Ling's core, which is much stronger and more powerful than Xue Yang's or Jin Guangyao's had ever been.


	30. Beating hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long, long wait but finding the time to finalize this fic has been rather tough. Will hopefully be updating a bit more frequently! Fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long, long wait but finding the time to finalize this fic has been rather tough. Will hopefully be updating a bit more frequently! Fingers crossed.

Xichen was malleable, broken. He’d always been. It was the reason Jin Guangyao had loved him in the first place. His breathtaking good looks helped of course, a mirror to the open, pure soul that lay beneath.

The only problem with him being so very trusting was that it was just screaming for someone to take advantage. But the peerless Jade had always been wise, seeking council from his elders, from his unflappable uncle. Xichen's actions had always been faultless, guided through princples drilled deep into his very bones. It was what made him so very admirable.

It amazed him though how virtuous Lan Xichen was. He’d been convinced that someone of Xichen’s position and knowledge would have been approached by various suitors. Surely, the First Jade was a prime candidate for marriage, or at least if not marriage, courtship. But no he was untouched, and Jin Guangyao had looked into his heart and found that Xichen's did not, and had not beaten for anyone. 

He’d felt attraction but had never acted upon it. Not even a brush of lips against another, not one sensual touch. It was difficult to see how his admiration for the First Jade, his love even, had never been reciprocated. Or at least not in a way he could have ever hoped. 

Jin Gaungyao was torn in two once again. He had known in his previous life that he would never be allowed to get so close. That all he’d ever be was a sworn brother, a confidant, a close one, but second in his heart, if not to Lan Wangji, then to Nie Mingjue. Even when he’d gotten rid of Mingjue, he still wasn’t placed first. Hells, it had only resulted in more and more people being placed before him, like the sweet, innocent looking Huaisang, or the coldly ever furious Jiang Wanyin. 

But Xichen was not infallible. His heart might be stone, but his mind was not. He would carve his way inside, deeper than anyone had ever thought possible. He would have him, in mind, then in soul and body and then and only then would he be made whole.


	31. Fury

Wei Ying was trapped, helpless once again. If there was one thing Wei Wuxian hated more, it was feeling vulnerable. As the Yiling Patriarch, he’d found an escape from the emptiness of his core, from living a mundane life through demonic cultivation and the clever use of talismans. But how can one escape possession and the trappings of one’s mind.

He’d shut himself off during his time with Lan Xichen, only coming to as he was taken in the meadow. He’d never thought it would end like this. His visits to Xichen had started innocently enough. His brother-in-law had started to come out of his shell, was eating more frequently, a glimmer of light to his eyes that both Lan Zhan and himself had been silently ectastic to see.

Their conversations first stilted had gradually become longer and longer still. Wei Wuxian knew his brother-in-law needed company, desperately, dwelling in thoughts of mindless guilt and regret. 

He’d even played Chenqing for him, soothing songs from Yunmeng and age-old lullabies to raise his spirits. 

A point during which he’d realized that struggling was futile and that Xichen was regretting his every move as much as Wei Wuxian hated his body for chasing the wave upon wave of pleasure he’d felt.

At some point, he’d shut his eyes and let Guangyao completely take over. He couldn’t bring himself to watch, as his body betrayed him, as words continuously fell unbidden and unwillingly from his lips, each caress given to Xichen felt like a lash against his skin. 

What must Lan Zhan think of him? How had he not known that he would never desire another? How could he have been so selfless? He loved Xichen yes, but not enough to break his marriage vows. 

The desire he’d felt, the way his body had responded, Wei Wuxian gave a mental shudder. It had been honest. But it wasn’t love, nothing like he felt for Lan Zhan. He wasn’t sure how much of what he’d felt was or even thought at that moment, had been himself. He hadn’t felt so lost and confused since those seemingly never ending three months in the Burial Mounds, an entire lifetime ago.

He was no stranger to pleasure, Lan Zhan had made sure of that. He took their everyday very seriously, almost as if he had something to prove. As if Wei Wuxian was unaware of how much Lan Zhan cared for him, how he would die for him. Any discontent he’d had a few weeks ago, about Lan Zhan’s possessive nature was gone. How foolish he had been, to let his guard down. Would Lan Zhan ever want him again?


	32. Not alone, never alone

Ever since he had entered seclusion, Lan Xichen had known no peace. Jin Guangyao's influence had buried itself deep into the darkest crevasses of his mind. His thoughts sounded like him. When he closed his eyes, it was like he’d never left. 

Any time he raised his Xiao to his lips or strummed his guqin, he was there with his dimpled smile and light, brown eyes that had fooled him so well. Jin Guangyao had been his closest ally, a brother in all but blood. The sting of betrayal was harsh, scarring both his mind and soul. 

Every day was agony. Getting out of bed, sifting through sect letters and correspondence was a nightmare. Several sect leaders wrote to him constantly, Jiang Wanyin included but he could never bring himself to reply.

Then he came to visit and Xichen’s days just stopped making sense. Even less sense then the days which had passed, if that were even possible given that in his mind all was a blur. 

Wei Wuxian was so unlike Guangyao, it was almost laughable. One was all careful words and gentle smiles, the other was reckless, radiant and carefree with both touch and words. Wuxian was a breath of fresh air, he hadn’t even known he’d needed. He was pleasing to the eye too, and Xichen felt the stirrings of longing he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. 

And yet, he was unsure. Did he truly want him? Where had this unspoken desire stemmed from? But for once he did not suppress his emotions. In his head, he could hear a voice suspiciously like Guangyao telling him to give in. Restraint did not need to mean suppression. He didn’t need to bury his feelings, he just couldn’t act on them. He thought he could control it. But like everything else he did, he failed. And he failed the person that meant the most to him. Wangji.

Fueled by anger, by lust, by feelings that he could not distinguish, haunted by thoughts and dreams which he wasn’t sure were even his. It was still inexcusable. He couldn’t hate himself more than he already did. Every action he took, he doubted. Every thought he now questioned. Who had he become?

It had been so easy to snap and to take. And Wei Wuxian, if it even was him, had touched him like he had in his dreams. Each brush of lips had fueled his desire and when he finally took him, again and again, his thoughts had spiralled, his mind aflame. He no longer knew what was real.

He only came too when it was too late. Too late for both of them. Jin Guangyao had won. Xichen had fallen and it had taken so very, very little for him to break. A couple of kind words and a winning smile. What must Wangji think of him now. His brother must loathe him, and with good reason.

And yet after all that had transpired, Xichen felt free. His thoughts were his own, or at least Xichen could truly say that at this moment, his mind was his own. It didn't change anything about the turmoil in his heart and the doubts clouding his thoughts. Was that what Jin Guangyao had wanted? Had Guangyao truly been with him all along, in his thoughts? How much of his actions were truly his own? Why did Wei Wuxian respond to him?

Could he ever ask? Shouldn’t he focus on repairing what he’d done? Starting by begging forgiveness to Wei Wuxian and his brother, over and over again. Whether his actions were intentional or otherwise, it no longer mattered. Thoughts of Wei Wuxian's tear streaked face as he'd had him roughly in the meadow, amidst Wangji's rabbits crossed his mind. They'd both found pleasure but Wuxian hadn't wanted him, not then and yet back then he hadn't cared to stop.

Secluding himself was no longer an option. He needed Wangji. Wangji would tell him what to do. If he could no longer trust his own instincts, he could trust his brother. Even though he'd betrayed him, Xichen knew Wangji wouldn't desert him. Wangji had always been too pure for this world.

His mind made up, Xichen struggled to get up. It was only then he finally realized, he couldn't move.


End file.
